Crew Mates
by ImaginationWriter7853
Summary: Suki a daughter of a pirate sets out on her first journey with Trafalgar Law and the Heart pirates. At first Law and Suki constantly fight. As time goes by Law and Suki gets more and more closer together. One day Law and Suki end up alone in the sub. Will they fight or will they make love? Will it last? Will something come between them? Will destiny tear them apart? Find out! Read!
1. Chapter 1

_*This is fan fiction. I own absolutely NOTHING! Not even Trafalgar Law!*_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 1

"Suki can make me a fresh batch of tea?" my father shouted from the kitchen. So I hurried into the kitchen to make my father some tea. I saw him looking at the wanted posters again in the newspaper. Gently I folded the paper and tried to keep him from getting too excited.

"Dad, why are you always so interested in wanted posters of pirates?" I asked. My father giggled a little bit, lifted the paper up, and continued reading the wanted posters.

"Did I ever tell you about my days as a pirate?" he wondered. I shook my head no and started to pour the tea. "Well would you like me to tell you my days as a pirate?" he continued. I nodded my head as I added the sugar into the tea. "You see I wasn't very famous at first. I started out as a weakling, but after I found a captain I could serve under I went up the ranks really fast. I once worked under Gol D. Rogers. But after his death I worked under Whitebeard since I needed more money. After Whitebeard I worked a little longer under Joker. Later I found you drifting in the middle of Calm Belt in a basket." he added.

Quickly my mind perked up, I wasn't really part of this family? "Wait a minute, you're saying I was found in the middle of the ocean where the Sea Kings nested and I wasn't harmed at all? I'm not even part of this family?" I burst. I knew I shouldn't have said that and I should have been thankful that he was there to take me in and not some weirdo. Just as I was about to sip a cup of my own tea, my father shocked me. "For the past month I was thinking of sending you out to see. I was thinking and thinking about whom to send you to. Then I came to a conclusion a few weeks ago that I would send you to my old apprentice, Trafalgar Law." he announced.

After he said that I happened to have mouthful of tea so I had one of those moments where you do a spit take, but it happened to go on my dad. Quickly I handed him a towel before I started to argue. "Why would you send me to the seas? Why would you send me with Trafalgar Law? Why can't I stay home?" I questioned. I saw the aggravation starting to grow on my dad's face, but then he let it go.

"You have to behave. I've known Law for a very long time. He's the only one I trust to leave you with. Right now he's making a name of himself. So far he has a bounty of 440,000,000 beri. I think you'll have fun. You can't stay here forever. You need to see the world." He explained. Later he got up and walked to the door to sit outside on the porch. Before he did he added one more thing, "Oh and Law will be here in three hours to take you. If I were you I'd start packing right away. Only pack the things you really need, understand."

Quickly after he shut the door I started to panic. _What am I to pack? What if I forget to bring something that is really important when I thought it would be useless? _ I thought to myself. So I hurried upstairs and grabbed my small suitcase and started packing it with things. First thing I threw in was my wallet with 1,000,000 beri inside. Second I threw a couple of clothes in. Third I threw in some of my daggers, knives, foldable katana, but I couldn't fit my regular katana inside. Finally I was able to shove in an extra pair of shoes and sandals. When I looked at the time I saw that my three hours are almost up.

So I went downstairs with my katana in hand and out the door to where my dad was reading the rest of the paper. "Are you ready for the adventures that lie ahead for you, Suki?" my dad asked. I nodded and waited for Law to come and pick me up. When the three hours came, Law still wasn't here yet. Then I waited another two hours and he still didn't come. I wonder what could've taken a pirate like Law so long to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I continued to wait until I practically gave up when the sun went down, but then my dad said, "I see him coming. He's in the distance." Quickly I turned around and I did see someone in the distance coming closer and closer. Soon I realize he was Trafalgar Law. While my dad went to talk to him first, I was trying with all my wits to keep calm and not faint in his presence since I do kind of am in love with him. Later I realize my dad was trying to get my attention while I was day dreaming. "Suki, it's time for you to go." he said.

I nodded and went down the steps, kissed my dad good bye, and went to Law's side. "Miss Suki-san, are you reading for your journey?" he asked. I nodded and waved to my dad as went headed to the ports. When we got to the ports I saw marine ships heading this way. At first I was a little worried that Law might get caught, but he looked really calm, so I just have to trust him. Then when I first stepped foot on Law's submarine, I was greeted by a lot of smiley faces, and a bear. "Hello Suki-san, my name is Bepo. I'm the crew's navigator and also Law's right hand man." The bear introduced.

I smiled back and just as I was about to say something, Law ordered everyone inside and prepare to submerge. Bepo pulled my arm and lead me to my room while also carrying my suitcase and katana. "This will be your room, Suki-san. It might be a little bigger than what you're use to, but the captain wanted this to be your room. I'll come back later to take you to dinner." He explained and then left. Later I felt the submarine submerge but just a little bit. At least I can relax about being motioned sick every time we submerge.

So I started to unpack my stuff, putting my clothes in the chest that was left by the bed, leaning my weapons against the wall close to my bed, and hiding my wallet underneath my pillow. By the time I was settled in Bepo came back to take me to dinner. When I arrived I imagined delicious food like Lobster Bisque or Fried Fish with melted butter on top. But when I saw what was on the table, it was simple rice cakes wrapped with seaweed and there were lots of them. Quickly everyone started to dive for them, but I was much quicker than they were and I stopped them from eating it.

"What's wrong, Miss Suki-san? Do you not like rice cakes? Do you just want them all for your-" I cut off Law before he could continue talking. "First things first, I'm not selfish and I would never take a lot of stuff for myself I would always share and think of others first. Second this is too dull and boring and it would never fill your stomachs. Now I'm going to show you the proper dinner you should have." I exclaimed. Quickly I tossed these into the trash and into the kitchen leaving everyone in silence and maybe in shock.

Quickly I went to work. I grabbed a large frying pan, butter, and started looking for things I can use to cook. Sadly there wasn't much stuff for me to use to cook. All there were was tomato, mushrooms, large piece of steak, seaweed, and surprisingly rice. "I guess I have to improvise. When we stop at an island, I'm going to have to buy some more stuff." I said aloud to myself. So I grabbed everything and laid them around the stove. First I washed the mushrooms, tomato, and seaweed. Then I started to cut them into nice small tiny pieces except for the tomatoes.

Instead of cutting the tomatoes up into tiny pieces I sliced them in half and squeezed the tomato juice into the water. That was the flavor of the tomato will spread out into the entire soup. Then I carefully cut the steak into equally slices and tossed them in after everything else. Finally I added three teaspoon of salt into the soup and tasted it. It was still a little less on the taste, so I added two more. When I tried it for the second time it was perfect. There wasn't too much taste or too little taste. I prepared everyone a bowl with an equal amount of rice inside and poured the soup into each bowl.

Then when I handed everyone their bowl, they quickly stuffed their faces without even saying anything first. Soon after they were all feeling stuffed and I still didn't get any signs of gratitude. Just as I was about to leave to go back to my room I realize I didn't even make any for me so I turned around and headed back into kitchen. Before I could even, one of the crew wearing a casquette and sunglasses wrapped his arms around my neck. "That was so delicious! Do you really know how to cook?" he asked. Later another crew member wearing a penguin hat pulled him off me.

"I'm sorry for that. He's Shachi and I'm Penguin, thanks for the wonderful dinner. I'm not so sure if the captain even liked it or not since he really doesn't like a lot of stuff, but he did seem to like it since he really did stuff his face." He explained. After that I couldn't help holding back the smile, but when the smile came so did the hunger. My stomach rumbled throughout the entire submarine and maybe even throughout the ocean. Law stood and walked closer to me. I tried to keep my wits and not freak out.

"Did you even dinner?" he questioned. I shook my head no and my stomach rumbled once again.

"Awe, captain don't you think it was sweet of her to think of us and totally forget about herself? I guess what she said before was true. She never was selfish. Show her some gratitude, captain." Bepo exclaimed. Before I knew it Law started walking away without even saying anything and my heart sank into my stomach. But then he stopped in the door way and said, "I liked the food. I wouldn't call it my favorite, but it was better than the rice cakes. Thank you and you should eat something before you hurt yourself."

At that very moment I was definitely about to faint, but my stomach rumbled again and I went to look for something simple to eat. After that I went to sleep hoping that tomorrow we will stop at an island so that I can get some more food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night I dreamt about seeing someone sinking in the ocean and I wanted to help but something was holding me in place and I couldn't break free. Soon after a lot of struggling I was able to break free. So I quickly swam after the person that was sinking. As I got closer and closer I saw that the person was Law. In my mind I now know why he couldn't try swimming up. He ate the devil fruit and is now dying. After I grabbed hold of him I tried going up and up.

Just as I was about to reach the top I was starting to sink back and back. Something was pulling me again but it was coming from below instead of above. So with all my might I tossed Law into the air hoping that someone would catch him while I continue to sink further and further into the abyss. Quickly I jerked up and I found myself on the cold hard floor of Law's submarine. I was still gasping for air, but I was still relieved that it was all just a dream.

When I looked at the clock on the wall it was four in the morning, but I didn't feel like going back to bed so I went out into the kitchen. Surprisingly Bepo was there all panicking and confused. "Where did it go? Where could it have gone?" he asked aloud. I looked at him and then realize he could've been looking for his piece of steak. So I walked up to him and asked, "Are you happen to be looking for a piece of steak in the fridge?" Quickly he looked at me and froze in place.

"Did you take my piece of steak?" he questioned. I nodded and suddenly I was shaken all around very crazy like that I almost fainted. Later Shachi and Penguin both rushed through the kitchen door and say me being mangled by Bepo. So they pried me from Bepo, but he still tried to get me.

"What did you do to aggravate him this much?" Shachi asked.

"Well I used his piece of steak for last night and he was looking for it this morning. I didn't even know it was his piece of steak. I just used whatever I found in the fridge." I explained. Later Law walked in while all his tattoos were showing. Only wearing his boxers, and no hat I just noticed that he wasn't walking in a normal way either. He just kept going into the kitchen without talking or looking at us. Everyone froze and said nothing. "Not again, the captain is sleep walking again. Bepo go wake him up." Penguin ordered.

Sleep walking, I've never heard of sleep walking. Bepo quickly rushed into the kitchen, dragged Law out, and started slapping a lot sense into him. While Bepo was doing that I quietly ask Shachi, "What's sleep walking?" He leaned over and whispered, "It's when you walk while you sleep and you practically don't realize that you're actually walking. The captain always does that for some reason. Only Bepo can wake him up."

When Bepo stopped slapping Law, he backed up, and Law sat up. He looked over at me with hot sleepy eyes that I almost fainted and at the sight of his gently smile practically had my soul leave my body. "Good morning, Miss Suki-san." he greeted and then looked at everywhere around him. "Why am I in the dining room? Did I sleep walk again?" he asked. Everyone nodded including me and a smile kind of slipped away from my mind.

Later that day, Law visited me in my room while I was searching through my clothes for one of my books. "Hi Law, is anything wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and walked towards my bed while I was still digging through my chest trying to remember where I stuck my books.

"Are you settling alright, Miss Suki-san?" he asked. I nodded but sighed since I couldn't find the book I was looking for. Then when Law relaxed over my pillow he jumped forward in shock. I looked behind him and I found my book, but my wallet fell out first. Quickly I went to grab my wallet, but Law got to it first. He opened it and found the 1,000,000 beri inside. "What's with all this money? Are you trying to get away by paying someone else to take you?" he added. After that I ripped it out of his hands and shoved it back in and into my pocket.

"No, that is the money I plan to spend for things that I need to buy. Now that I've been thinking about it I plan to use the money for things to fill that fridge with." I exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to keep planning since the place we're going to will have crazy prices that you're savings won't pay up to." He remarked.

"Well I can make them sell me things the price I want to."

"I won't believe it. All the number one dealers in the world gather there. I'm pretty positive that you won't win. Even all the black dealers meet there every year to show off the money they earned by ripping people off with their prices. Good luck if you think you'll have a chance."

"I know I will win since my dad taught me that one thing you should never do when making a deal is to never admit defeat."

"Anyways I'm not staying there for too long. I'm going to make a quick oil change and we're back underwater. I'm still going to leave even if you were still on the island shopping."

"Urgh, fine if you want to be that way and not care if I'm here or not then you can go back eating rice cakes everyday! You can forget about me after the island because you don't want me being part of the crew."

"Fine, I didn't want you here anyways. I only agreed to you father that I would take you out to the seas. I never fully agreed to show you the world. If you father didn't even know that I only agreed to that then he completely lied to you. I never even accept you to join this crew. You're only here on temporarily and so far you've been a pain in the ass for everyone here." After what he said, I felt really stupid and sad. I turned around to hide the tears that started to come out. Then I tossed my wallet backwards to him.

"Here, take the money. Think of it as your payment for taking me this far. Now if you will leave me here alone for now. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you." I declared. Law took the money, threw my wallet onto my bed, and then left. After that I jumped onto the bed and started to cry my heart out. I couldn't believe that Law never wanted to do anything with me. Now what am I going to do? I can't just go back home and I can't just join another crew. My life now feels like a mess.

When dinner came around, Bepo went to fetch me, but I shooed him away. Even though my stomach was rumbling I tried to ignore it and continued to cry my heart out. I guess now I know why Law never smiled much at me and why he always looked like he was in a grumpy mood. The way he yelled at me was like he really did put everything from his heart out into those words. Now he's probably happy he got all that out of his chest. But now I feel terrible. It feels like I was just a mistake in the world. All night long I just continued to cry my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Bepo was at my door calling for me, but I ignored him and walked towards the mirror in the bathroom to see what I look like. All around my eyes were black rings, my noise was red, and my eyes were red. I didn't feel like going out of my room until we reach the island. But then Law burst into my room all angry and everything. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"First you miss dinner and now you're missing breakfast. What is wrong with you?" he added.

"Well you don't want me right. Fine I'll just die once I step foot on the island. Happy!" I avowed. Law looked at me with disgust, grabbed my arm, and started dragging me to the dining room. I didn't feel like fighting back since I still felt tired and I didn't want to make things worse. He sat me down, went into the kitchen, and came back out with rice cakes.

"Eat these." He ordered. I looked at him, then at the rice cakes, and then back at him. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind right now but I surely didn't want to ask. So I picked one up and slowly started eating it. In the corner of my eye I could see everyone spying at us from the doorway and I felt a little embarrassed. Later after finishing one I went to grab the other one and Law sat next to me. "Listen, I changed course only because the marines happened to be at that island so I can't afford to be caught now. So for the moment you're going to have to stay here longer. While you're on this submarine I won't let anyone go starving before I do understand." He asked.

I nodded while chewing and before I knew it, he leaned in and kissed my forehead. After that he left the dining room and I was still sitting there in shock. Later Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin came in. Bepo stepped forward and bowed his head. "I'm sorry that I got angry at you for taking my steak. I should've realized that it was my steak that I was eating last night. I'm sorry but thank you for dinner." He admitted. I nodded and continued slowly eating. When I finished I went back to my room to find Law sitting on my bed reading my diary.

Quickly I rushed over to him and tried to take my diary from him, but I just ended up falling on top of him. "What an interesting diary you have here, Miss Suki-san." He observed. Now I became really red since in the past years I've only been writing short stories about how me and Law found each other and fell in love. Even though I didn't write his name anywhere in the stories it was pretty much obvious that I wrote about him. I got up from him and sat next to him on the bed as if I gave in to him which I did.

"It seems like you have a thing for someone." He stated. I stared down and my fingers hopping no one would spy on us. But then Law lifted my chin until our eyes met and I felt like a feather to him. "You don't need to be a shamed. It's not like I'm going to announce to the world you have a crush on me." he added. From that I knew right away that he knew that I wrote about him. As he let go of me I felt like I went through a really big war and then just went to heaven without even knowing it. "Miss Suki-san, if you wanted to love me you could have said that on the first day that I met you. It would've saved us a lot of trouble." He added.

"Then why did you yelled at me last night saying that you never wanted me here in the first place and said I was a pain in the ass to everyone." I divulged. He closed the book, looked up at me, and then grinned. Once again I felt like I went to heaven and back.

"Well if I knew you liked me I wouldn't have done that." He avowed, but I didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, you just came into a lady's room without even asking and then go through her diary! What kind of a man does that? Oh wait, they're usually called perverts!"

"This is my submarine! I can go into anyone's room without permission. Still that doesn't call me a pervert the only one that should be a pervert is you for writing this kind of stuff."

"Well it's not like I'm going to publish it to the world! This is a diary where emotions are kept hidden!"

"Was this the book you were looking for yesterday? You were looking for it to write how much more feeling grew in you about me wasn't it?"

"Yeah so what, I can write whatever I want in it since it belongs to me."

"Well not anymore if I take this and rip it up!" Quickly I froze and tears started to come out. The only thing Law did was laugh in my face. Then I fell to my knees and begged him not to rip it up.

"Please it's very special to me." I begged, but Law was already ready to rip it up any time now. If Law did rip it up, I would never see the picture I stuck in the back ever again. It was the picture that my dad gave me of the place he found me in. The picture was an island by Calm Belt and he said he saw my basket drifting from there. One day I hope to find that place and find out where I came from, but I can't do it if I don't have the picture to look where it was.

Somehow Law realizes that something was on the back of the diary and went to look at what it was. There he found the picture that I was really worried about. He ripped it off and took a close look at it. "Is this why you didn't want the book to be ripped?" he asked. I nodded while he continued to study the picture. Then he carefully handed the picture to me and I held it close to my heart. "Where was that picture taken?" he added.

I stood and carefully placed it underneath my pillow before answering him. "My dad said that it was the place he found me drifting from. He said that it was by Calm Belt. I was found in a basket drifting from that island, but my dad never got the chance to look since one of the Sea Kings were guarding that island very well." I explained. Law grabbed my arm, pulled me close, and then kissed me on my forehead again.

"I'm sorry. I should've known that the picture was very important to you. You wanted to find out where you came from don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, that is why I think my dad sent me out to see. I guess it was for me to learn more about the world on my own. Will you let me stay? I promise I will try my hardest not to be a pain to everyone." I answered.

"Alright, Miss Suki-san, I'll let you stay on this submarine. I'm sorry that I ever yelled at you. I know that you were trying to help but I never really had the experience of talking to a girl like you before so I guess my words came out wrong."

"It's alright. Please stop calling me Miss Suki, just call me Suki." He nodded and he kept hugging me until Bepo came in and interrupted the moment.

"Captain, we have a tiny problem. You should come right away." He announced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Law, Bepo, and I went up to the observation room where Jean Bart another one of the Heart Pirate crew members was operating the submarine. Bepo then pulled the scope down and Law took a look through it.

"Shit, the marines found out our course. I guess we have to make a turn somewhere." he cursed. He left the scope down and started looking a map nearby. While he was doing that I took a look through the scope and saw five huge marine ships lined up with their guns face right at us. I was worried, but then I came up with an idea to show Law what fighting skills I posses.

"Permission to speak, captain." I started. Law looks up and was puzzled as to what I was going to do next. "I have an idea to get rid of these marines. I just need you to surface the submarine if you will please. I promise you all you have to do is sit back relax and watch as the marine fall one by one." I added. He nodded and then ordered Jean Bart to surface the submarine. Once the sub surfaced I was the only one that walked out on the deck with my katana in hand.

I could hear the marines' conversation about who I was. It really didn't matter to me since this will be their last moment in life before I kill them. Quickly I jumped off the sub and started running on the water towards the marine ships. All the marines gasped as they saw that I could walk on water, but that was just one thing I could do. When I was close to the marines I jumped high into the sun and down hard upon the first ship that I sunk it immediately and blew everyone away. After that one the next ship I took easy landing, but sliced everyone up and scattered their pieces into the ocean.

One by one I did a different thing to the marines, but the final ship was definitely going to be troublesome. At first I got rid of all the marine soldiers, but the captain happened to be a devil user. Not just any devil user, but the Borsalino (Kizaru). He was one of the high ranking generals that uses the devil fruit to get power as for his is known as glint glint fruit. I had to be extra careful of him. He is a logia user from which my dad said that you need something called haki in order to defeat them. Luckily my dad taught me some strong techniques when I was a child, so I know how to handle this.

Quickly switched my katana to my foldable katana and I dove for him from above, but then he attacked. I was only lucky enough that I was able to dodge that, but I still got scratched. Then he attacked again and this time I fully dodged it, but I had to go on the water. Attack after attack I had to spread out more and more otherwise I wouldn't be able to dodge. Now I was getting into trouble, Kizaru went into the air and was about to let out a stream of attacks that I definitely have no chance of dodging. So I had to make my move quickly.

I jumped up after him and threw my daggers after him. He was scratched as well before even unfolding his attack and was forced back on the ship. So I went after him again and I was able to scratch him once more. Afterwards Kizaru attack and this time I was too late to dodge. This time I was slashed over my shoulder and it was gushing out a lot of blood. I cursed myself afterwards but I got back up. Now I was angry and I couldn't hold back my power anymore.

I felt the haki growing and growing powerful inside. So I teleported behind him and slashed his back. He teleported away and attacked again, but I was faster than before and I teleported behind him for the last time and finished the job. Kizaru fell into the ocean afterwards and never surfaced again. When I landed on the deck of the submarine I was greeted by many surprise faces.

"Wow Suki, that was amazing!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Where did you learn how to use that much haki?" Jean Bart asked.

"You were so cool!" Shachi and Penguin shouted. Finally Law was the last one to come out onto the deck. He was wearing a big smile and I could tell he was impressed.

"Nice job, Suki. I am impressed. You fulfill what you promised and much more." He announced. Just as I was about to say something everything around me went black and I felt my shoulder throbbing painfully. Last thing I heard was Law saying, "Hanging in there, Suki!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I came to I felt a lot of pain going through my entire body. Then when I looked I was on my bed, but I was covered in bandages. In the corner of my eye I saw Law sleeping on my chair. He looked really peaceful and cute. I didn't want to disturb him so I just went back to sleep. After a while I woke up again and I saw Law smiling at me so I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little bit less pain than before. What happened?" I answered.

"Well you tell me. It looked like you were going to say something and then you just collapsed. When I went closer a pool of blood started to for around you. So I had to quickly operate you."

"Well I did get slashed by Kizaru once and then I guess I forgot about it after I saw everyone smiling."

"That was scary. Never do that again. I don't want to have to do that ever again."

"Did I lose a lot of blood?"

"Yeah pretty much, but luckily Shachi shared the same blood type as you so we did a blood transplant. You can thank him later. Plus after the operation Penguin made you soup that I fed you. So you can thank him as well later." I smiled, but then Law started to leave. I wanted to stop him but I forgot that I was injured and I quickly sat up. A shock of pain went through and I cursed myself just as Law closed the door. Luckily he didn't hear me curse myself otherwise he might have thought I was a weirdo.

Later Penguin and Shachi came in with soup. "Hi Suki, I heard from Law that you woke up and that you were hungry. So I made you soup." Penguin explained.

"I helped too!" Shachi added last. I smiled and accepted the soup. It tasted good, but not as tasty as my soup.

"Thank you Penguin for making me the soup. Thank you Shachi for the blood transplant." I thanked. They both smiled and blushed at the same time. Later Bepo came in with a bouquet of flowers and placed them on my table.

"Bepo, where did you get those flowers?" I asked.

"Law got them for you. We docked while you were asleep. Do you like them?" He answered. I nodded and remembered that I had to fill up the fridge, but I could barely move.

"Oh I almost forgot. Law said that we had to help you. So if you need anything you can just send us to do it." Penguin announced.

"You there is something I need you three to help me with." I stated. Quickly their expression changed dramatically from happy to excitement.

"I need you to buy some vegetables, fruit, meat, and anything else you might think that can be used for food." I continued.

"I'm on it!" the three exclaimed at the same time. Then they all rushed out in a hurry but all got stuck at the door. I laughed a little and then Law came in again.

"What was all that about?" he asked. I smiled since he did get me the bouquet of flowers.

"I told them to do a little shopping for me. I guess they were excited that they got to help me. Thanks for the flower." I answered.

"You're welcome. What exactly did you tell them to buy?"

"Just a bunch of different food that I can use to cook stuff for you guys."

"So you're going to stay as our chief?"

"If that's what you want me to be then alright. I just don't want you eating rice cakes every day."

"They have nutritional value you know?"

"Yeah but it's good to eat different things now and then."

"I notice you had a lot of cooking books. So you love to cook, right?"

"Yes and what else did you look at that belong to me?"

"You have a nice collection of weapons. You wear plain ordinary clothes. You have bad organization skills."

"Thanks I know that I'm not good at organizing already. Is there anything else you looked through other than my diary, books, clothes, weapons, and wallet?"

"I did look at your body when I operated you. You had really soft skin that hasn't been scratched." Quickly I clutched my body and twisted away from him.

"You should be a shame of yourself for talking like that."

"I told you I really don't know how to talk properly to a girl like you."

"Well I suggest you start to learn how to." I guess I angered him a little since I saw him to turn red. He left later after he had nothing else to say to me. That night I got to eat in my room since I still could barely move, but I had to eat Penguin's soup again. After that I slept peacefully without anyone disturbing me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

But then all that peacefulness disappeared when I woke up to find Law sleeping next to me shirtless. I didn't scream but I did yell. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Next thing I knew Law fell off the bed and was looking a little bit furious.

"What's with all the yelling? It's too early in the morning to do that. Can't you just go back to sleep?" he said.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP NOW KNOWING THAT YOU'LL JUST SNEAK BACK INTO BED WITH ME!"

"It's not my fault that you're defenseless."

"DEFENSELESS? I'LL SHOW YOU DEFENSELESS!" Before Law could talk back I reached for my daggers and started chasing him as he ran back to his room. Later it took Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Jean Bart to hold me back from killing Law on the spot.

"Please calm down, Suki!" Jean Bart suggested. But I just continued to struggle and go after Law while he just hid in his room.

"Jean Bart is right, please calm down." Bepo pleaded.

"The captain can do a lot of stupid stuff. I admit that. Just let it go!" Penguin insisted.

"Calm down, there's no use in trying to kill the captain right now. JUST RELAX FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I still continued to struggle and struggle until the entire crew had to pin me down, but I still continued to fight while ignoring the shock of pain creeping up from Bepo holding my shoulder.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK I SHOULD LET THIS GO! I'LL KEEP GOING IF I WANT TO! IT'S LAW'S FAULT FOR BEING A SNEAKY PERVERT!" I bellowed. Later I gave up since Bepo was forcing more and more friction onto my wound that it opened up and I had to admit defeat. But for the rest of the entire day the crew made sure that Law and I didn't cross paths otherwise the entire thing would go through all over again.

Either way we just kept crossing paths and I just kept cursing him out. He would curse me back for it also. That night I let him eat rice cakes while I ate Penguin's soup again since I didn't feel like eating rice cakes and I stayed in my room. After a while I started getting use to Penguin's soup that I just had it every day like Law had rice cakes every day. The next day just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

This time while we were docked at an island everyone went off except for me and Law because we didn't feel like looking at the stuff they had for sale. At first I didn't know Law stayed on board until I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. There I found Law shirtless and in his boxers drinking a bottle of booze. Sadly he was still the same old Law. So he pinned me against the wall and forced a kiss.

At first I just wanted to push him back and kill him, but then when a minute passed I couldn't help falling for him. When the kiss broke he starred into my eyes and I couldn't help looking innocent. I guess I lost this fight and I just wanted Law. From the looks in his eyes he wanted me to make a move. Slowly I creased his chest and then gently kissed him back. He smiled afterwards and pulled me closer for another kiss.

As we kissed his hand touched me everywhere and I felt weak after that. Later Law carried me to his room and we continued there. We continued to kiss and explore each other. Surprisingly everyone has been gone for a really long time, but that gives us more time together. After a while Law stopped for a moment to catch his breath, but I continued to hold him close. Now I didn't want to let Law go.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear. His words were like cupid's arrows bringing me closer and closer to him than ever before and I was happy. I nodded and he held me even closer than before and kissed my forehead.

"I love it when you're like this." He added.

"You mean weak and defenseless in your arms?"

"I meant loving you with all my heart. But you do look cuter in my arms."

"Please give me more of your love, Law. I want all your love." He then gently laid me against the bed, spread my legs, and had his fingers inside me. I ached with pleasure as he continued to go in and out.

"Please… give me… more." I begged. Finally he spread my legs even farther apart and thrusted hard into me until I was practically out of breath and so was Law. He leaned closer and kissed my neck which brought me even more pleasure. Then I brought his chin up and I kissed him gently as he generally took control of the kiss. Afterwards he thrusted in and out slowly while still controlling the kiss. Generally he got faster and faster until the kiss was broken.

"Law… more… please." I begged once more. Later he pushed into me as far as he could for now, paused, and pulled me close to him. I pressed against his chest as we both gasped for air. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me closer.

"Are you… alright?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me on my head, but then laid his cheek over my head while he was still in me. Later Law came out and I was able to catch my breath faster, but he wouldn't let go of me and I wouldn't let of him either. After that we both got dress and prepared for dinner. I walked alone into the kitchen while Law stay in his room for the moment to check something. But when I opened the fridge I didn't expect it to be full with a variety of foods. Quickly I thought about my cook books and ran back to my room, but as I was turning the corner I bumped into Law.

"I'm sorry, Law. I didn't see you there." I apologize and then kissed on the cheek with a smile on my face and then went around him to my room and back into the kitchen. Later Law came in with a smile on his face. He walked over wrapped his arms around me and the kissed me on the cheek so I smiled back.

"You seem to be in a happy mood to bump into me, apologize, and then kiss me. It seems like I get to have a delicious dinner tonight other than rice cakes." He exclaimed.

"Law, what would you call your favorite food?" I asked.

"Well I can tell you one thing. I hate bread or pickled ume fruit, so they can't be my favorite food. But I do like onigiri and grilled fish."

"Interesting how you like grilled fish and onigiri. Lucky for you in this recipe it calls for grilled fish. I guess your stomach will be happy tonight."

"I don't really care what you make me for dinner, breakfast, or lunch. I just care that you'll continue to let me love you like I did before."

"I promise that you can love me as much as you want."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear from you since the first day I met you. I love, Suki."

"I love you to, Law." He kept his arms wrapped around me while I cook. Later when the rest of the crew came back dinner was already ready. Plus Law and I were sitting next to each other while wearing a smile. Quickly everyone backed up in fear of what happened between us.

"Were you two fighting while we were gone?" Penguin asked. We both look at each other for a second, continued to smile, turn back to the crew, and answer,

"No Suki and I both straightened out. We won't be fighting with each other for a while so it's alright. Suki even prepared this delicious looking food for everyone." He explained while we both smiled. Once everyone focused their eyes on the food they quickly dived in. Law was the first to grab the grill fish while I stole a piece from his plate, but he didn't mind it and he stole a piece from my plate. After a while of eating Shachi brought out a lot of booze, what started as a peaceful dinner turned into a competition on who can drink the most booze before passing out. First up was Shachi vs. Penguin, Penguin lost after drinking three. Second was Bepo vs. Jean Bart, Bepo lost after drinking five. Finally last up was Law vs. me.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Law questioned before starting. I grinned.

"Did you really think that I a daughter of a pirate never drank booze in my life? Ha, my father took me out to the bar every night to drink with his old friends." I retorted.

"Alright, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when I win and you get really drunk." he returned. Within the first hour of our competition we both ended up continuing both having already drank ten bottles. Second hour we tied up again with twenty bottles. Third hour was a tie again with forty bottles. Finally the last hour was about to be a tie until Law gave up on the sixtieth bottle. I won and still didn't get drunk.

"Now do you believe me that I can handle a little booze?" I commented as I still smiled. Law smiled back, but then leaped forward and kissed me. Quickly I turned red and a thought ran through my mine.

"What would everyone say?" I whispered. I was waiting for him to answer, but he just kept getting closer and closer. He kissed me one more time before carrying me away from the kitchen.

"Everyone's too drunk. I don't think they'll even remember seeing us kiss. Even if they do then we can just say that we're together. Are you a shame of that?" he whispered.

"No, but will you love me more tonight?" I asked. He nodded, kissed me, and smiled as he carried me to his room. There all night long we continued with where he left off from earlier that day. I couldn't have been even happier than ever. Now I regret ever saying that I will never love Law because right now I'm in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning I woke up to find Law sleeping beside me with his arms wrapped around me. When I looked around I was still in his room. So gently I lifted his arms off me, placed them back down, kissed his forehead, and then went into the kitchen. There I found everywhere to be a mess with bottles of booze all over the place. Quickly I got to work cleaning all the bottles and I happened to find Law's half drunk bottle from last night's competition. I thought that it would've been a waste to just throw it in the garbage so I drank the rest of it and then threw it in the garbage.

My dad would've never allowed me to drink any booze in the morning even though there were lots of unfinished bottles my dad always left all over the house in the morning. He thought it would've been bad for a young girl like me to get drunk so early in the morning, but now I can get drunk if I want to whenever I wanted to. But surprisingly I've never got drunk once even though I once beat a very bigger guy in a drinking competition like last night. That was my record for the most drinks. I even won my dad a life time supply of booze, but it only lasted two months because my dad is a really heavy drinker. Anyways I beat the very bigger guy at 259 bottles and was about to go onto 260, but the guy pasted out before I could finish the 260th bottle.

When I finished I still had time before anyone woke up so I got down to cooking. Luckily I left my cook book from yesterday here in the kitchen. Quickly I flipped through the pages looking for the perfect breakfast to cook the crew. Then I found out that I couldn't quiet pick just one recipe so I thought about making one big portion of each and let everyone pick whatever they wanted to eat. So I gathered all the ingredients and went to work. Just as I was about to finish putting everything to place, Law busted through the door all angry looking, plus he was only wearing his boxers.

"What do you think you're doing this early in the morning?" he demanded. Carefully I place the last bowl onto the table, took off my apron, and started walking to the kitchen.

"I was making breakfast for everyone. What were you worried that I left you after everything we did?" I replied. Instead of the change from angry to happy, he became even angrier. He grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall.

"Are you sure that you didn't sneak off the sub, met another pirate captain, and then did the same thing with him?" he demanded to know again. I shook my head and sighed to the fact that Law would think of that.

"Law I've been here the entire time and never ever left the sub once. Why would you think I would leave you after I committed to you?"

"Who knows what you could've done while everyone was asleep. You could've been with the other crew mates or even with another pirate captain."

"Law why don't you trust me, what did I ever do to lose your trust?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. What were you really doing before I woke up to find you gone?"

"I'm not trying to change the subject. The only thing I was doing while you were still sleeping was cleaning up last night's mess and cooking breakfast."

"You are too trying to change the subject. You're definitely trying to hide something. I know you're lying to me."

"I'm not now please stop accusing me of leaving you or lying to you. I promised you my body and my love. Why can't you accept that I won't ever leave you?"

"See there you are trying to change the subject again."

"Law will you quite saying that I'm trying to change the subject?"

"No and I've decided that from now on you shall never leave the sub. I will make sure to have people guarding the exits to be extra certain that you will never leave the sub."

"What, you can't be serious? I was hoping you would show me around the island today, just you and me."

"Well I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with the island so you won't need a personal tour from me. Anyways you probably had fun already while I was asleep."

"Will you stop that, Law? I told you I would never leave you and I never left the sub to betray you."

"I don't care anymore. Now I can assure that you won't ever do that again now that I'm making you stay on this sub forever and never leave it." Then the thought of never seeing the island that I came from popped up made me angry at Law even though I love him. Quickly I pulled my arm away, threw my apron at him, and then ran to my room with tears dripping from my face. After I got into my room I jammed the door with my chair, jumped onto my bed, buried my face in my pillow, and cried my heart out once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin knocked on my door.

"What is it?" I cried.

"We thought we could cheer you up. We heard Law yelling at you this morning. So we thought we should try to cheer you up. Can we come in? We don't want you to be sad." Shachi begged. At first I was going to yell at them to go away, but they didn't do anything bad to me so I didn't have the heart to push them away. So I got up, walked to the door, removed the chair, and allowed them in. After they came in I placed the chair back in place so Law wouldn't barge in. The first one who hugged me when I turned around was Bepo and he was sweating like crazy as well.

After that Shachi and Penguin joined in the hug and I felt a little better. When the let go Shachi gave me a little origami flower and it was yellow, my favorite color. I smiled and hugged Shachi back, but then I hugged Penguin and Bepo as well.

"Thank you, you really made me feel a little bit better." I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Suki. You're really a nice, sweet, generous, kind girl who shouldn't have deserved that kind of argument from her boyfriend. I know what Law is going through right now. You shouldn't be angry at him. He was just scared and confused that he became so opinionated that he forgot all about how you act and feel. Just trust me, he's been through one break up and he never wants to go through that again. So I think he was referring back to what you did with what his first girlfriend did to him." Penguin explained.

"You mean he went through a bad relationship before me. What did the girl do to ever make Law like this?" I asked.

"Well the girl he first dated cheated on him from the beginning. She just wanted his protect from the navy and happened to bump into him one day at an island. Law thought she was very pretty and sweet, but what he didn't realize was that he was tricked. After Law stopped at an island for the night, the girl left Law, but then came back and acted as if she was cooking the whole time. Then every time Law stopped at an island for the night the girl kept leaving him for someone else and doing the same thing every time too. By the time he figured out what the girl was doing, he got furious and killed her by ripping her heart out and crushing it. I guess that when you left him alone just for even two measly hours, he freaked out I guess and then when he found you in the kitchen he remembered what the girl before you did to him and he was just scared that you were going to do that to him."

"So what you're saying is that Law only did that because he was scared that I would leave him because that was what the girl before me did? I know that he was scared of me leaving him, but I didn't expect him to have dated someone else before me and get crushed."

"It's true. When Shachi, Bepo, and I found out that the girl was cheating on him we tried to warn him but he was too lost in love. Sometimes the captain can get so opinionated you can't even do anything to change his mind. That's why you shouldn't hate him."

"I don't hate him. I'm just angry at him. But now that I think it over I'm not angry anymore. I just wish he'd still let me off the sub so I can see the world. Especially the place where I came from." Before I could say anything else, an angry banging rang through my room and the sub.

"Suki, open the door this instant!" he demanded. Quickly I rushed to the door, removed the chair, and opened the door. When I looked at Law he was dressed, but missing his hat. He stormed in and ordered everyone else out. They stumbled out as Law slammed the door behind them. Law was about to yell more at me, but I quickly kissed him to stop him. Instead of taking over the kiss, he pushed me away, grabbed my arm, and pinned me to the bed.

"Did you really think you could turn my crew against me? Well you should be a shame of yourself for thinking you can turn your back against me and turn my crew against me as well." He observed. I sighed and tried to get loose from his grip, but all he did was squeeze harder and it started to hurt.

"Law I won't fight against you. I promised to love you and I'm living up to my promise. Please forgive me. I promise never to do that again. I loose and you win." I admitted. Law stopped his grip and looked at me as if he had a bullet shot through his heart.

"Law I give in. You win. I promise to follow whatever rule to give to me. I just things to be normal, I don't want to fight you at all. Please Law, don't judge me like any other girl. I'm different and I know you can see that, please I won't hurt you like the girl before me did." I added. He moved away from me and leaned his head against the wall and looked really regretful. Quickly I went in front of him and hugged him. After a while he hugged me back and I felt relieved.

"Suki, I'm very sorry. I guess I was jumping too fast on a conclusion that I forgot that you were different. Will you ever forgive me?" he apologized. I looked up, slipped my hand in with his, and kissed him gently. Then he took over the kiss and brought much passion and sorry into me. From that I knew he was completely sorry about everything he did and wanted to love again. I gave in and let his hand roam freely inside me.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him once more.

"Of course I do want to be with you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. You couldn't have pushed me away that easily." I answered. So after that I went into the kitchen and started making lunch. This time I was able to choose one recipe and consisted of grilled fish, vegetables surrounding the fish, and for a final touch, butter was slightly smeared on top to add a final taste boost. Everyone enjoyed it especially Law who was the fastest one to stuff everything into his mouth and finish. I guess things started to go back the way they were.

But later when Law took me around the island I kind of eyed a couple of guys at some of the shops and Law got angry that he drove away the guys I eyed. Out of embarrassment he even wouldn't let go of my hand or let me out of his sight for even a few measly seconds. I was still glad that he cared about me rather than accusing me of abandoning him.

That night I slept with Law and he loved me until I fell asleep. In the morning I found Law curled up around me so I pulled the blank over us and went back to sleep. But then later Law woke me up and told me I had to make everyone breakfast. So I got up, got dressed, went into the kitchen, and started cooking. After that said he wanted to meet with someone later at the next island and he wanted me to come. I didn't mind coming along, but I wondered just who was Law meeting with?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a week being stuck inside the sub, we finally made it to the next island which happens to be Dressrosa, an island known for its ongoing war. That even makes me more worried about who Law was going to meet. At first we strolled through the busy streets which didn't look very bad, much less than a war went through here. But after Law stopped in front of an old looking bridge that nobody was currently using, that even raised my fear level. Slowly I gripped onto Law's arm even though I tried to act strong, but there was something about the bridge that was scaring me.

Law looked over at me to see me with fear and wrapped his arms around me. I felt secure until a screeching sound followed by a blast of wind came out of nowhere. Soon Law removed his arms around me, but held onto left hand and started going through the bridge. As we made our way through the bridge a fog appeared out of nowhere and I became even more scared and I went a little too far on the strength I put on the grip of Law's hand.

"Suki, please relax, nothing bad is going to happen to us. Trust me." Law insisted. Even though Law tried to calm me down, my sixth sense was telling me else wise.

"Law… it's not like I don't trust you… I do just not like that we can barely see anything in this fog… that and my sixth sense is telling me something is coming." I explained. Law sighed and extended his arm around my neck.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes, but I still getting a bad vibe coming from around me." Before Law could answer there was another shriek and another blast of wind coming out of nowhere, but this time there was a splash of water from underneath the bridge and my sixth sense was going off like an alarm to the left of me just right where Law was. Quickly I drew my katana, jumped high over Law, landed next to him, and slashed something in half. After that the fog lifted and I saw a bunch of fins sticking up from the water and was moving around very anxiously.

When turn to look at what I slashed, I saw what appeared to be a mutated shark that I had slashed. Soon I felt like fainting, but more of them started to jump from the water and were aiming for Law. So I changed my katana to my foldable katana and killed multiples of them at once. Quickly I grabbed Law's hand and pulled him all the way across the bridge. Before I knew it the bridge behind us collapsed and now we were stuck on the other side of the bridge.

Later I had to sit before I completely collapsed. Law was looking at the far distant and was waiting for something to happen, but I just sat and tried to catch my breath. Soon after a big blast went off behind me and when I looked smoke was coming from the forest behind. Afterwards two people were running out of the forest while being chased with what I recognized as a Pacifista. They were extremely dangerous since they were cyborgs and not human.

"Go and help them." Law ordered. When Law orders me to do something I just have to do it without an argument. Quickly I drew my foldable katana, jumped high, and performed a Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. That was one of my strongest attacks and I was able to cut the Pacifista into multiple pieces. Then patted me on the back and turned his attention to the two people. One of them was a girl with orange hair, wearing jeans, a tattoo on her left arm and a bikini top. The other was a muscular man with black curly hair, a pair of goggle around his neck, wore headphones or ear protectors, has a goatee, wore a white suncap, rolled-up yellow pants with suspenders, wore boots, and strangely has a long nose. For a moment I could have sworn I saw them from somewhere before, but I couldn't remember.

"What took you so long?" Law asked them as if he knew them. But they were still trying to catch their breath and they seemed to be the one who Law had to meet.

"Sorry… we ran… into… the marines at port." The orange haired girl explained.

"Where's your captain?" Law asked.

They're still… in the forest… with everyone else." The long nose guy answered.

"Are they still fighting?" Law added.

"Yeah until the Pacifista showed up and we had to draw it away from everyone else. There were so many high ranked marines there that we could barely keep up with everyone else." The orange haired girl replied. Before they could say another word another shriek followed by a blast of wind came from the forest.

"There goes the crew putting everything they have to repel the marines." The long nose guy announced. Law looked at me with my puzzled face on and sighed.

"Suki, go into the forest and help their crew out." Law ordered. Quickly I snapped away from being puzzled to being more aggravated.

"Why don't you do anything? Why am I doing everything?" I asked. He grinned and faced away from me when he answered.

"I'm your captain and that was an order. Plus usually whoever comes with me always does the fighting." He replied. I sighed and quickly went into the forest while retracing where the blast came from. Soon I went into a big open area in the middle of the forest and there were dead marines laying everywhere and a crew fighting furiously against the higher stronger ranked marines. There was one person in peculiar that stand out from the rest of them and soon I realize just who they were. A boy wearing a straw hat was fighting and stretching his arm like they were rubber and I realize he was Monkey D. Luffy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The crew that Law had to meet was the Straw Hat Pirates. But soon my thinking was interrupted when a man wearing green and fighting with three swords which I presumed to be was Roronoa Zoro. He just did the same move I did against the Pacifista not too long ago and his opponent was still standing. That brought me to the orange haired girl which must have been Nami and the long nose was Sogeking. But surprisingly they all looked different from their wanted posters when I first saw them in the newspaper at their wanted posters.

But then there was a small reindeer which I presumed to be Chopper definitely needed my help with a marine I recognized as Momonga and he was using a katana also. So quickly I drew my foldable katana and blocked his attack with speed and precision. Then after a moment of deadlock I pushed him back with my haki. He smiled for some reason even though I didn't find anything to smile at.

"I know just who you are." He exclaimed. I looked at him puzzled. I didn't remember meeting him in person since I only knew him from the newspaper.

"You're that girl that defeated old Kizaru. Not bad for a newbie. I watched your little fight from afar and tracked you down as well, but then I was called here. I guess I didn't expect you to be here which should mean that your captain is here isn't he?" he added. I didn't want to answer him so I just charged and attacked. Later a big blast came out of nowhere again and almost blew me off balance. When I looked over I saw the blast came from the impact that Luffy made to his enemy who blocked it easily.

Then for a moment I saw a guy with blond hair, eyebrows curled at the end, and wearing a suit which I presumed to be Sanji was in trouble. He had blood drip from his mouth and bruises all over his face. His opponent, Stainless, was about to finish him off but I came in just in time to block his attack. Then Momonga was about to attack me, but I drew him away with my daggers. Quickly I pushed Sanji away and attacked with Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock) and sliced him in half and killed him. I looked over and Sanji was definitely out of breath and tired looking.

"Are you alright, Sanji-kun?" I asked politely. When he looked up he started to bleed uncontrollably from a simple nose bleed. I didn't know what just happened but I had other priorities to finish off. Quickly I thought I should've helped Zoro, who was starting to struggle against, Issho another high ranking marine who happens to be blind and uses a devil fruit that I still don't know. So while Zoro and Issho were in a deadlock, I jumped high to avoid being sensed from the ground and tried an attack from above while doing Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360-Pound Phoenix).

Surprisingly he blocked my attack and made me fly away using his devil powers. I guess I lost that fight, but then afterwards I kept feeling pain going through my ankle, but I ignored it and kept fighting. Soon the only marines that were left were Issho and Sakazuki another devil fruit user who uses Magu Magu no Mi and Luffy was fighting him with similar strengths and speed. Sadly I can't help Zoro or Luffy with their opponents since their powers are far superior to mine and I could barely stand anymore either.

Later when Law came he was able to help Zoro defeat Issho and Luffy with Sakazuki. So after that we all gathered on the beach where Nami and Sogeking were waiting for us. Luckily Sanji stopped his nose bleed for a moment until he saw me again, so I just kind of hid behind Law the whole time.

"Yo Traffy, where's your polar bear? Who's the girl that's hiding behind you?" he asked. Law sighed as he still let me hide behind him since I was a little shy to talk to the famous Straw Hat Pirates. Right before Law could talk, Sanji went to me and offered me a rose and asked, "You are the most beautiful girl I see other than Nami-san. Will you go out with me? If you do you will make me the happiest guy in the world. Why don't you leave Trafalgar Law and come join us instead. I think you have the voice of an angel." He explained.

Just as I was about to turn down his offer, Law took out his nodachi and slammed the handle part over Sanji's head. I was shocked and a little angry since he was already beaten up enough.

"Sorry Sanji, but she belongs to me, so back off. Anyways, you're late for our meeting." Law declared.

"We wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for those marines to come and suddenly attack us. They even brought a freaking Pacifista!" Nami hollered. Later a girl with long black hair wearing a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line which I presumed to be Nico Robin.

"Hi, what did I miss?" she asked. Soon she turned her attention from her captain to me and Law and soon I my sixth sense was tingling all over again.

"Who's behind you, Law?" she added. Quickly I tried to hide more behind Law, and that was when I noticed he changed his jacket to a different one and his hat was different as well. But I felt like this wasn't the time to ask when he got a different hat and jacket, but more importantly what was Law going to say about me mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The one hiding behind me is Suki. She's my new chef and nurse. She's also a strong fighter, but I guess she's shy when meeting new people." He announced. I guess when Sanji heard this he went back to going after me.

"I heard we both share the same personality. You know I am also a chef and I can fight strongly too." He conceded. Law was about to hit him again but I grab hold of his nodachi.

"Thank you for the offer, but I like being with Law. Anyways I don't think you can handle being with me. Plus on top of that you're just not my type." I whispered. But surprisingly he heard it while everyone didn't and could already assumed that he got burned. He already started to sulk and a dark aura surrounded his head. I giggled a little since his reaction which was one of the funniest one I've ever saw. In the corner of my eye I saw Law smirk and quickly went back to his gloomy look as usual. While Sanji still sulked everyone else was laughing their head off.

"Nice job Suki! You were the first one to burn him that hard." Usopp exclaimed.

"Suki that was hilarious! Why are you shy?" Chopper stated.

"Suki, I like you, join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I want to fight you Suki." Zoro declared.

"Zoro you can't just meet a girl and tell them you want to fight her!" Nami bellowed.

"Suki-san will you let me see your underwear?" Brook the skeleton asked and once again Law used his nodachi to hit him on the head. Slowly I started to move away from Law's back and smiled as everyone was complementing me, but then I felt bad for Sanji. Just as I was about to walk towards him my right leg couldn't support me and I fell. Quickly Sanji snapped to, ran to me, and lifted me up. Soon I started to blush but I could see the irritation on Law's face.

"Chopper check out her leg quickly." Sanji ordered. Quickly he came over with his medical bag, but then I refused.

"Please, I'm fine. I just got tired that all." I lied. So I got away from Sanji and went back to Law. Before I knew it, Chopper already figured out I broke my ankle with just a quick close up look.

"Law, her ankle is broken." Chopper observed. Quickly Law looked over and was very concerned yet angry.

"Suki, what happened?" he asked. Slowly I sat and pulled up my jeans revealing my leg swollen and black. Just from his expression I could tell he was going to punish me later. Surprisingly he let Chopper take care of my leg for the moment and now I had to let Sanji-kun carry me also. So we went back into town with disguises that Usopp/ Sogeking made for this type of occasion. We all sat down at a café by the ocean and just talked about what they were going to do next. All I could for the moment was sit and wait for Law to order me to do something.

"What do you want us to do Traffy?" Luffy asked. Every time Luffy called Law Traffy just made me want to laugh, but I didn't want to anger Law more than what I already did.

"Well we were supposed to draw out Doflamingo, but he didn't show. Now we need to wait until he shows up. Until then I need someone to keep a close eye on Suki other than Sanji, I don't trust you Sanji." He declared. Then Nami, Robin, and Franky their cyborg and shipwright offered to keep an eye on me. I didn't like the idea that Law went without me, but what can I do with the broken ankle? So while everyone else went around town looking for Doflamingo the four of us stayed at the café hoping that nothing would happen.

For an hour nothing did happen, but then Zoro ran past us chasing someone who we didn't see passing by us, but Zoro was definitely determined to get something. When I asked Nami what he could've been chasing she answered, "He could be chasing someone who stole his booze, he's very protective of his booze. Either that or someone stole his sword, but I think I saw him still having his three swords." I giggled a little and then went back to daydreaming. As I was daydreaming Robin seemed to be studying me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head no, but then asked, "What were you thinking about?" I was kind of daydreaming what Law would do once we get back on the sub, but I didn't want to tell her that I was an item of Law that he loved dearly and the only reason he was angry at me was because I was careless. So I really had to think hard about what I was going to tell her. Then I came up with the perfect solution to answer Robin.

"I was thinking about the place I came from. You see my father found me drifting in a basket in Calm Belt when I was a baby. Now ever since I started my journey I just wanted to know where I came from and why I was chosen for this destiny." I lied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later Zoro was about to past us for a second time, but then gave up chasing whoever and sat down at the table. He was looking very irritated at the moment as well. I smiled and giggled and I saw his irritation reaching me when he starred at me angrily. Nami then wacked Zoro on the back of his head for making me jump and scared.

"Zoro, don't just come here and scare an innocent little girl like her!" Nami shouted. Then Zoro's anger added on and I could feel it even more since one of my abilities is to feel the emotions of other people which is why earlier before I could feel Law's scary emotions whether or not I wanted to.

"Well sorry, she was the one who was mocking me." Zoro avowed.

"Sorry Zoro, but I don't think she was mocking me for your pain and anger. I think she was more likely thinking of a funny moment with her crew that happened to be at the moment you were looking which brought you to the point that to think she was mocking." Robin explained. Which was a total lie but I knew that Robin was trying to protect me.

"By the way, Suki, how old are you?" Nami asked. Actually now that I thought about it I haven't kept track of the dates and I think my birthday already pasted.

"What is today's date?" I asked. It took a while for Nami to think, but then she remembered she had a mini calendar with her so she took it out and looked at today's date.

"It's October 5, why do you ask?" she answered. So I was right, my birthday already pasted and I didn't get to celebrate it with my new crew. But now I have to remember how old I was since sometimes I forget that I'm young.

"I'm 19 years old. I know I look really young, but I slouch a lot so I'm short." I explained. All four, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Franky looked at me as if I was wearing my pajamas out in public.

"Wow, you look really young!" Franky exclaimed. I nodded and felt a little sleepy since I did fight really hard earlier and I even broke my ankle. So then later Zoro ordered a bottle of booze, drank it quickly, and didn't get drunk at all. Afterwards he started ordering more and more and still he didn't get drunk at all. I was thirsty at the moment so I ordered one bottle of booze. When I drank it and finished it faster than Zoro, he kind of got a little angry.

"Now you drink, what else don't you do? Now you're just getting me angrier." Zoro said.

"What did I ever do to you?" I remarked.

"Well first you are able to wield a katana and are able to do high level skill fighting that I wasn't able to do in a long time. Here you are just doing it away without even thinking about it! Now here you are drinking away trying to beat me at everything!"

"Well I believe you're mistaken. I only drank one bottle and you drank thirty already! I had to learn how to wield a katana at the age of four! My dad pushed me hard and hard every day I said I wanted to quite until one day I hollered at my dad to stop and he was filled with awe since he found that I had Haoshoku haki also known as the conqueror's haki. Then he started training me to use it to my advantage. Still to this day I'm still learning to take full control of it! You can't just say that I'm trying to beat you at anything because I don't want to. I never had the intension to do that to anyone. I might show off but never to the point I want to beat them!" I hollered.

For a long time no one moved or said anything and I guess I kind of went a little over board. So I sat back and starred at my foot the rest of the time to avoid doing that ever again. Later Zoro stood up, faced his back against me, and said, "I still want to fight you. So why don't we make this fair, all you have to do is stand in place while I attack you. Let's see who survives. If you win I'll teach you how to correctly control haki and I'll let you spar with me as many times as you want to see if your haki improves. If I win, you pay for all my booze." Nami got up to protest and so did Franky.

"Are you crazy? What if you get her more injured? Then Trafalgar Law will put you on the top of his list to kill and us!" Nami argued.

"Nami is right. Even though I'm fine with the fight but if Suki does get more hurt then Law will definitely kill me." Franky added to Nami's point. Just as they were going to argue more, I stopped them. I knew I was risking their lives to this match. But when someone challenges me to a fight I can't back down.

"Franky, I need you to help me get up. Do any of you happen to have a wooden board I could use?" I explained. Moments later Robin found me a wooden board that I was able to tie against my right leg to help support me for the fight. Even though I couldn't move, it kind of put me in a disadvantage, but I'm just going to have to deal with it.

First Zoro started with only one katana and came straight for an attack. I blocked it easily, but his second attack kind of got me off guard. The one after that didn't bother me. After a while of fighting Zoro added another katana making it two and I was still using my regular katana against him. Then now Zoro was attacking me with full speed testing me to my limits, but I easily exceed him. Finally Zoro added another katana making it three and I finally added my foldable katana.

Now it was a two katanas against three katanas. I was easily exceeding him, but I could barely move to finish him off so I had to wait patiently for him to come close enough for me to finish him. But before I could do so he used Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura which is using the illusion to make him seem like he's using nine swords at once. Sadly my dad used that on me once and I failed to block it. What am I going to do now? I panicked for a moment but then snapped to and focused on where he was going to attack.

Surprisingly I was able to block it and push him back at the same time. Now that I was studying his expression each and every time after he attacked I noticed his stamina was declining especially after he used Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura. So now I can finish him off when he gets close enough to attack. When he speeded up his movement I was still able to read where he was going to attack and when so I prepared to finish him off using Muoryu attack which was Tatsu Maki. Quickly I put away my swords and equally leveled out my arms and concentrated really hard.

Finally I let loose and blew him away and caused his swords to fly away from him. I won this battle which means Zoro have to teach me how to control haki. When Zoro got up he was a little angry but then a deal was a deal, and I still paid for all booze. But then later I realize that Zoro was able to cut me a little bit on my left arm so I had to bandage that up, but I heal quickly on cuts so I could hide that from Law.


	14. Chapter 14

***I don't own any of the characters mention only Suki. They all belong to Eiichiro Oda.***

**Thank you for all those 1,244 view; 3 review; 3 favorites; and 6 followers!**

**This was definitely my first time writing fan fiction and so far it's been a hit!**

**I have written others but not fan fiction... write me more reviews!**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

So after an hour of drinking booze, Zoro took me, Nami, Franky, and Robin to a field not so far from the town. Surprisingly there were a lot of beautiful flowers that I didn't recognize the names. Carefully I bent down and picked one beautiful yellow flower with blue spots covering the pedals. I sniffed it and it smelled nice and sweet almost like chocolate, but it was better.

Later a big blast of wind blew in not too far from here. Quickly I told Franky to lift me up and carry me farther past the fields. There I found Law, Luffy, and the rest of his crew fighting Doflamingo. Soon I started to panic since everyone looked pretty beat up. Doflamingo is a devil fruit user, Ito Ito no Mi, which translates into strings and is very deadly. My dad warned me once to never get into a fight with Doflamingo as known as Joker. He fought him once and nearly died, but survived. So my dad took all my training based off his experienced fight with him so that if one day I were to meet him in a fight I can survive.

I had no choice now. I had to fight whether or not I can move. Carefully I tried to take a few steps and it still hurt badly. Before I knew it Law was knocked down hard and so was everyone else. Doflamingo took things way too far for my likings. He gripped Law by his collar and was talking to him for the moment, but if I didn't do anything, Law would be dead and so would everyone else. Quickly I slowed my heart rate down, closed my eyes, and concentrated hard on the power deep within.

Soon a glow formed around me and when I opened my eyes, my eyes turned completely white but with my vision I saw everything perfectly clear and better than anyone can get with their eye sight and even beyond that, and I felt no more pain in my leg. Quickly I drew my two swords and dashed towards Doflamingo. When he turned to face me, it was already too late to dodge and I left a pretty deep cut on his left arm. He dropped Law, took a couple of steps back, and looked at me angrily. Just as he was about to attack I slashed across his cheek. In this form I was too fast for anyone and my strength can surpass anyone.

"Well if isn't Law's nurse. It's a surprise that you can use this kind of fighting skill. What is your background? I wonder if you're willing to sacrifice yourself to save Law. Let's find out." he stated.

"Silence, you shall not touch Law! I will not let you take another step!" I warned. As I spoke I sounded like many voices were talking at the same time with me and in perfect unity. Plus it sounds like a god has possessed over me, but I guess Doflamingo knows exactly what I did to become like this. For a moment there was a deadlock between us, but in the end I heard Doflamingo snicker at me since he knew he could not win this fight. So he made his leave fast in the air and back to where he came from.

Later Law started to wake up and I was still in my different form. He was shock and angry at the same time since I was walking on my bad leg, but I had to be positive that Law was safe until I can change back since it was already a hard feat trying to change form and I still wasn't use to it.

"Change back this minute!" Law ordered. So I did and nearly fell in the process. But Law caught me in time and was looking at me as if he was a shamed. I gripped his sleeve and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as tears came flowing out. Law sighed and started stroking my head. So then afterwards, Law turned to face Luffy and his crew and thought about what to do next.

"I think we should stay together. We should head over to the next island and rest there. If we stay here we might cause the citizens here trouble since Doflamingo does own this island and can punish everyone here if he wanted to. But first I have to treat Suki's wound." He explained. Then he lifted me up and started heading towards the sub, but then Luffy stopped him.

"Traffy do you want to follow us or us to follow you?" he asked. Law thought about it for a moment and then answered, "We'll follow you for now under water. It'll be best to make people think you're alone if they spot you. If you need help then I'll surface the sub and have my crew help you out."

When Law and I arrived at the sub, Shachi and Penguin were the first one to ask what happened, but Law just brought me down to the infirmary. Quickly he took a look at my ankle and concluded that I sprained it, but then cracked a bone when I was fighting Doflamingo. He went back to his other crew mates and gave orders. Right away we submerged and followed Straw Hat's ship the rest of the way. Later when Law came back he brought me a glass of tea.

"What were you thinking? You could've completely broken your ankle and I wouldn't be able to fix it. I'm just a doctor, not a miracle worker." He scolded. I took a sip of the tea and looked down at my ankle.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw Doflamingo gripping you like that I got worried so I went into fighting him to save you." I explained. He growled and I felt even worse than before so I took another sip of the tea. Afterwards he sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and left.

"You're on bed rest so try not to move much." He ordered before he closed the door behind him. I pouted and slouched on the bed. I was thinking how could this day get any worse when I took a look at my ankle once more? As I straightened up I started to feel sleepy and I knew Law said I was on bed rest so I let myself fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

***I don't own any of the characters except for Suki. All other character rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda.***

**Thank you for the many views, favorites, and followers! Please write me what you think about this story even if it is criticizing my story I want more reviews please!**

* * *

Chapter 15

When I woke up my ankle throbbed a bit underneath the boot that Law must have placed while I was asleep last night, but then it went away. Then I heard someone snoring. In the corner of my eye I saw Law sitting in a chair beside me sleeping with his hat off. Quietly I grabbed the blankets from the bed and laid them over him since it was a little cold this morning. Afterwards I remembered that it was Law's birthday today. I smiled, but then started thinking about what to give him.

At first I thought about making him a special breakfast. But then that wouldn't be a present. After that I thought that I should make him a card. But a present should be attached to it. So I thought harder and harder about what to give him. Then when I looked at the book case by the wall of medical uses and stuff, it gave me a little idea. Quietly but quickly I went to my room and started searching for my pile of books.

As I went through each and every one of them I found just the book that would fit Law. It was my dad's medical journal since he did work as a doctor once and wrote in the journal. When I took a quick look at it, inside was definitely different from what I saw on the shelves and that should bring Law to love it. After that I went back to check on Law to see if he was still asleep. He was so then I made my way to the kitchen.

Even though I was ordered on bed rest, I couldn't leave Law hanging lonely on his birthday. So I went through all my recipe books that I now lined up against the wall in the kitchen to find the perfect special breakfast for Law. Then I found one that would definitely suit Law's taste so I got right to work. I carefully measured every spice I needed, cut each every vegetable into equal slices, and mixed the things in the right way to make a delicious blend.

When I was finished I smiled, placed the soup into the bowls, and prepared them outside for Law's surprise. But then I remembered I haven't wrapped the book so I carefully snuck into Shachi's room, grabbed his wrapping paper, and started wrapping Law's present. Then I thought it would've look a little boring so I added a little origami dragon on top with Law's name.

Now Law's birthday should be fun for him or at least something to remember. Later Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and the rest of the crew started to wake up except for Law. I smiled as everyone was starring at the feast I placed together for this special occasion. So I went back to the infirmary to wake up Law. Just as I was walking in quietly Law started to wake up. When he woke up he saw me with a big smile on my face, but his expression turned out to be puzzled.

"Good morning, Captain Law!" I joyfully said. Then before he could ask why, I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hall towards the dining room. Just before we entered the dining room, I kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. Finally I opened the door and everyone hollered, "Happy Birthday, Captain!"

Law's expression was frozen in surprise, but then after I hugged him he smiled back. When I looked around I notice there were streamers hanging everywhere and a big banner hanged from the ceiling that read 'Happy 25th Birthday Captain Law' that wasn't there when I woke up. But I could already assume that the rest of the crew placed them last minute after they woke up. Quickly I pushed Law to his seat where behind him was a huge pile of presents and his special breakfast was in front of him ready to be eaten.

Before he started eating he looked at me, smiled, and asked, "Did you do all this even though I told you specifically that you were on bed rest?" I nodded while smiling happily. Afterwards he started eating and everyone followed, but then Law stopped and just kept starring at his food. Quickly I started to panic, what if he didn't like it?

"Law, is everything okay?" I asked. He didn't answer and he was still starring straight at his food. Soon everyone froze and starred at Law who was still starring at his food. Later Law suddenly started stuffing his face with his food and everyone was in shock. When he finished he said, "I loved it. This is the best breakfast I've ever had. Thanks Suki! Do you happen to have more?" A smile grew on my face, so I got up, grabbed his empty plate, went into the kitchen to fill it up, and gave him his plate back.

After he finished his second plate, he gave up eating more even though he wasn't satisfied with its taste, but I was happy. When everyone was finished we started handing him his birthday presents. As I watched everyone handing him his presents I realize everyone brought him at least two presents while I only brought him one. Now I kind of felt a little awkward, but I could always make it up to him later. I didn't let that bother me so I kept smiling every time he liked a present, which happened to be all of it.

Shachi gave him a cool pair of sunglasses and sticky note pads that had the Jolly Roger on them. Bepo gave him two different types of fish. Penguin gave him a rare medical plant and a rare medical powder. Jean Bart stopped by to give him a shirt that said 'Number 1 Captain' and a cap that said 'Dangerous Captain'. Finally it was my present left and even though it was only one he eagerly opened it.

At first he was puzzled, but after he looked through it he was extremely happy that he got up from his seat, walked over to me, and kissed me right in front of everyone. Everyone gasped, but then went back to cheering and being happy. Later we surfaced so that we could get some fresh air and to my surprise, Straw Hat crew had a surprise for Law as well. Sanji made Law a cake, Luffy gave him a meat stick, Nami gave him a stuff animal that almost looked like Bepo, Robin gave him a treasure map, Zoro gave him a bottle of his booze, Usopp gave him some firecrackers, Franky gave him some metal scraps that he claims that he can add awesome features to the sub with, Chopper gave him a doctor jacket that had 'T. Law' stitched on, and Brook gave a singing flower that he said can relieve headaches.

He smiled more which was the first that I've ever seen him smile for a long time. So we stopped by some rocks and just had fun with Law's birthday. Everyone kept going back and forth from the sub to the ship jumping and laughing. I sat around since my ankle started throbbing again so I thought I'd stay on Thousand Sunny (Luffy's ship) on the grassy deck watching everyone having fun.

Later Nami and Robin stayed by me while everyone continued to have fun. I guess they were trying to keep me companied and not so lonely looking. This was the first time that I've ever celebrated someone else's birthday other than my dad's birthday. Soon after sitting around for a while Nami and Robin thought of playing a small game with me. It was a guessing game, one of them describes a crew member between ours and we have to guess who it was with the limited clues we were given.

Robin first started and her clues were, "Someone who is cheerful, loves to smile, and loves making jokes." Nami kind of got the answer, but this question was directly for me. So I thought hard, looked around, and my instincts were pointing right to Brook. When I told Robin my answer was Brook, she nodded. Now it was my turn and I gave this one to Nami.

"This person looks gloomy, loves booze, and tends to get a little cranky." I explained. Right away she got it without even a second to think about it.

"Is this person Zoro?" she exclaimed. I nodded, I think the part of gloomy and loves booze blew away every other possibility.

"You should have tried to pick some other thing about Zoro instead of loves booze. It's pretty much obvious that Zoro is the heaviest drinker here." She added. I shook my head in disagreement, since I am a heavy drinker as well surprisingly, and I could probably beat him in the long run.

"I beg a differ. I once beat a really big heavy drinker in the long run with 260 bottles and came out not drunk." I announced. Then Nami stood to protest in with anger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you once again, followers and viewers for the favorites and followers. Please someone tell me what they think so far about what they read! I need to know if you think its good or not! Please comment or review!**

***I don't own any of the characters except for Suki! All characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!***

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Well Zoro drank 300 bottles and didn't get drunk! Why don't we see who's the heaviest drinker?" she asserted.

"Sure I don't mind having a little competition." I agreed.

"Why don't we have both our crew mates bet on who will win since we're going through with this."

"Why not, it'll make things a little interesting."

"Alright, may the best person win."

"With pleasure, but I'm just trying to prove a point not trying to beat."

"You can say whatever you want. But I'm very positive that Zoro will win this." Quickly we stormed back to our crew mates to tell them what was going on. Law and I had a really big argument before he actually agreed. Shachi and Penguin already placed bets on me before I even told there were bets to be placed.

Later Sanji and Bepo brought out all the booze there were on the ship and sub and placed them together on the deck Thousand Sunny. When Zoro and I faced each other he was still gloomy as ever. Surprisingly I haven't seen him smile once, not even when everyone was celebrating and laughing, Zoro wasn't. Anyways I couldn't think about that right now since I have to prove a point to Nami that there was another heavy drinker here.

"This is a little competition between Suki and Zoro. The first person to drink the most before getting drunk is the winner. We have 600 bottles in total for this competition. If we happen to run out of bottles then we will just need to see who drank the most bottles. If it were to be a tie then we need to do another competition to prove something else to even things out. No cheating prohibited." Sanji explained before we actually started. I took another look at Zoro and he seemed to be determined as I was to win, but I still had other ideas if this were to be a tie.

"Now on the count of three we will begin this competition. 1… 2… 3 Go!" he added. Zoro and I both opened our first bottle at the same time and finished it at the same time. By the time an hour past we were still a tie and there were still a lot of bottles left. Then another two hours past and we were still at the tie and now there were 18 bottles left. Finally when the last two bottles were finished we were still at the tie and none of us were even close to being drunk. Surprisingly Sanji already had something planned into place for when we were a tie.

"Now that it's a tie, we shall see who can endure the worst tasting food possible." He announced. At first I wasn't worried since my dad wasn't so much of a cook and he always made me eat all his foods which were really terrible which was the very first reason I went into cooking. He went into the kitchen of Thousand Sunny and brought out two plates with really burnt looking foods. Later Luffy came out and was wearing a chef hat.

"Now Luffy prepared this while you two were drinking. This was the first time that Luffy has ever cooked anything without any help." Sanji explained and placed the two plates in front of us. In the corner of my eyes I saw Law very disgusted by the look of the food and I could already tell what he was thinking.

"Is this even safe to have them eat this?" Law asked which was exactly what I was thinking he was going to say before this even started. Chopper also budded in and asked a similar question, but Sanji ignored them and continued talking about the rules.

"Now the first to finish and not feel sick or throwing up the food is the winner. I know that Zoro can practically eat anything and I can assume Suki you've been through eating worst things in order to become a chef since I've done that as well. This all depends on their stomach. If they can both handle it then I have no other competitions to give them. No more complaining and just be happy they only have to eat one plate of it, now on the count of three. 1… 2… 3 Go!" Zoro and I quickly started stuffing our mouth with the food without even giving it a thought. I was the first one to swallow and Zoro followed by the second and we both waited. Surprisingly we both felt the after taste at the same time and it was definitely not tasty.

I just have to endure this for another few more seconds and I might just win and I could tell Zoro had the same idea as well. Sadly after an hour pasted we still had the after taste and it even got worse, plus on top of that both Zoro's and my mouth started to burn. Then when the next hour past we both ran to the side of Thousand Sunny and both vomited the food up at the same time. Another tie and there was just no way Zoro can beat me and I couldn't beat Zoro.

"Zoro… I give… I'll let you win this." I staggered as I gasped for air. Zoro did the same and we both shook hands in truce of fail.

"I… agree… but… I'm letting you win this." He announced. For a moment we had another argument but we just let this be a tie. The moment we both sat we both fell asleep at the same time. In my mind I could tell that everyone was probably laughing after seeing it was a tie again, but I couldn't care anymore since Luffy's food definitely would upset my stomach for the next month or so. Now I just hope someone would carry back to my room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all you viewers and followers!**

**I own none of the characters except for Suki. All characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**(*Spoiler Alert!*)**

**Something bad just happened in the manga in Chapter 279 with T. Law! As some of you know from the manga, Law and Doflamingo are fighting in Dressrosa. They kind of left it alone from about Chapter 724 and now has returned in Chapter 279. But now after I finished reading it, T. Law could end up dead or alive in the next few chapters... If T. Law ends up dead within the next chapter or two I'm going to stop writing this story... So since I'm posting chapters almost everyday... if you don't see me posting chapters for about three weeks, then there might be a possibility that I stopped writing this story... sorry if I do.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

When I woke up I found that I was in Law's room and surprisingly my ankle was painful once again. Then when I looked around it almost seemed empty, but I found Law asleep on top of his paperwork and books. Gently and carefully I lifted his head up from his stuff and placed a nice puffy pillow underneath. Afterwards I pulled over a blanket and kissed him on his head. Later I thought I should tidy up his stuff but then I came across something interesting.

I found a newspaper with an envelope taped to it. When I removed the envelope, I saw that the page it was taped on was a murder article. So I thought I would take a quick look and when I found the name of the person that was murdered, it was the name people on the island called my dad. Afterwards I took a closer look at the photo of the murdered person and it was a perfect match to my dad's image. Then quietly but quickly I opened the envelope that was taped to the newspaper and read it. It was my dad's handwriting, but more importantly it was his death will.

'Dear Trafalgar Law,

I know it's been a long time since I saw you when you were still my apprentice, but I'm proud to have called you that. Please take good care of Suki for me. I think she will be very pleased to be part of your crew. Most importantly, please do everything you can to make her forget about trying to find who she really is. By the time you get this I should already be dead. I wish you luck on your journey, but don't let Suki be sad at all so please try your best to hide this from Suki.

Sincerely,

Ivan Fowl

For a moment I couldn't think straight. I was so lost in what was happening right now. I didn't know that my dad would be killed, or that my dad was trying to get me sidetrack on my journey's purpose, or that he was trying to keep this all a secret. Where have I heard the name Ivan Fowl before? Surprisingly that wasn't the name that my dad was called, but it must've been his real name. Soon I heard footsteps moving through the halls so quickly I tried to put everything back into place just like I left it and quietly went back to Law's bed. But the problem was that I couldn't go back to sleep.

Later I gave up trying to go back to sleep so I quickly went to my room, grab one of my fantasy books, and brought it back to Law's room to read. Even though I was reading I couldn't stop thinking about why would my dad do that? I got so angry that I slammed my book closed and I woke Law up. He was still dreaming I guess but he was walking out the room. Law must be sleep walking again. Quickly I ran to find Bepo so he could snap Law out of sleep walking. When I found Bepo he was in the dining room eating fish and was starring off into the kitchen.

"Bepo, Law's sleep walking again, you have to wake him up." I explained. Bepo dropped his fish and started trudging his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah I know the captain just walked through here. I'm on it. Why can't I just eat peacefully in the mornings?" He muttered. I giggled a little as Bepo continued to trudge his way. Later when Law snapped to and found me eating alone at the table, he acted a little weirder than usual. I already had a guess as to why he was acting weird, but I still had to act as if I didn't know anything otherwise things might get ugly.

"Good morning, Captain." I happily said. Law tried to smile back, but then it ended up terribly. I didn't care about all that anymore. I'm happy where I am and I love being with Law. I just hope Law will understand that I'm happy here no matter what.

"Are you going to tell me something? Something that has to do with my father?" I added. He was shocked and speechless. His expression was just so cute that I couldn't help kissing him on the cheek. Law scratched his head afterwards in confusion.

"It's alright Law. I found the newspaper and letter on your desk when I tried to get you comfortable early in the morning. I thought it through and I'm happy that I'm here with you." I finished.

"Wow that was easy. I thought you were going to break down in tears or worst not want to be near me at all." He stated.

"I'm alright. I couldn't sleep afterwards though, but I'm fine now. Although you did scare me earlier when you were sleep walking again. Plus Bepo didn't seem too happy to wake you up either."

"Yeah, Bepo is never happy when he has to wake me up when I sleep walk. But I'm happy that you took it easily and I'm also happy that you enjoy being with me." After that we surfaced so that Bepo could get some fresh air and we could take a little break. There we were greeted by Straw-hat crew. They seemed too happy every day no matter what. Chopper dashed to me checking out my ankle to see if it was okay or not.

"Wow, your ankle is very close to being healed! It hasn't even been a week and it's like this already. You're very quick to heal." Chopper exclaimed. As Law walked up to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and grinned, I couldn't help but blush.

"Suki is a fast healer surprisingly. I think her haki is kind of helping her as well. She should be able to do more stuff again within about another two more days. Even though she's suppose to be on bed rest, she still thinks of others first. Other than that I'm proud to have her as my nurse and chef." Law announced. I blushed even more and Sanji came running by with some delicious looking seafood platter.

"My Suki-san, this seafood platter I made is perfectly for you and only you. I hope Luffy's food isn't still upsetting you. It would be a shame to let this food go to waste." He offered. Soon after looking at the seafood platter for a while I felt sick all over again. But I didn't want to upset Sanji so I just hide my face in Law's chest and let him do the rest. Law knew already that I didn't want to hurt Sanji's feelings so he did the talking which was just what I expected him to do.

"Back off curly-brows, Suki isn't ready to be eating solid food like that after Luffy's food. So you can just give it to someone else. Plus Suki told me that she'd prefer soup until she feels better and she won't talk either." Law lied. Then it didn't take long for the food to be gone either because Luffy snatched it right before Sanji turned around. Soon after Sanji became a real hot head and chased Luffy all around the sub.

Everyone laughed except for Law and I who went back in because I whispered to Law that my ankle was hurting again from standing. While Law was checking on my leg, I couldn't help but think of what Law was up to. Law knew I was thinking about it to and tried to change the subject.

"Your ankle got a little swollen. It's nothing too serious, but you will really need to take it easy otherwise it might get worst." He said. I sighed and tried to think of something else for the moment, but then Shachi came rushing into the room.

"Captain, we have an emergency!" he cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**(*Spoiler Alert*) Still waiting to see if Law makes it or dies... (sobs)... I hope he lives!**

**Thanks again for the view, followers, and favorites. :)**

****I own no characters except for Suki. All other characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 18

Quickly Law rushed up while I stayed below for the moment, but ready to go up when needed. At first I heard twenty cannons being fired at once from afar and soon gun shots. Soon I started to get worried, but I haven't felt or hear one of the cannons or gun shots hitting the sub or the ship. Afterwards I heard Doflamingo's laugh from down below and I knew things would get messy if I didn't get up there.

Carefully I made my way up deck and couldn't believe what I saw. Doflamingo definitely was about to win victory, but now that I'm here. I'm going to claim victory. Quickly I changed and charged right at Doflamingo. He was faster than before, but I still beat his speed.

"Why you little parasite, I've had just about enough of you. It's a shame you don't know the true nature of Law. He's not what he seems to you. In fact he never shows anyone his true nature. Only I have seen his true nature and in fact I know enough to tell you that you won't like what you see." He stated. I didn't believe him once. Law wouldn't keep anything a secret from me. Just hearing Doflamingo talking and talking makes me even more fired up to destroy him.

"Shut up, Doflamingo! I don't care what you say about Law. I will stay at his side forever! There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind!" I shouted. Soon Doflamingo charged at me with his hands at the ready to attack me. Quickly I drew both my swords and blocked his speedy attacks.

"I'll give you one more chance, Suki. If you don't join our side then I'm just going to have to kill you. I know that I don't want to kill a beautiful looking girl like you Suki. I'd rather have you as my wife." He insisted. But instead of getting me angry, he just made me feel even sicker than eating Luffy's food. For a moment, Doflamingo stopped charging at me and went to my side placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Suki, what I say is not a lie. I want you to become my wife, but I need to you leave Law. Can you do that?" he added. At that moment I definitely just wanted to faint, run, and hide. But I can't because I have to protect Law and be brave. I have to risk dying for everything Law has done for me which is a lot. So I shook all those disgusting thoughts away and pushed Doflamingo back to where he was.

"Sorry Doflamingo, but I love Law more than anything to believe you. Right now I'm willing to risk my life for him." I declared. From the distance I could hear him snicker as I just foiled his plans. Once again Doflamingo charged at me with much anger than before, but I easily knocked him away. Quickly I looked around for any more marines coming, but there was no one within miles. So I guess I can move more around instead of staying here on the deck and making indents all over where Law will end up angry at me.

Just as I was about jump, Doflamingo flew me across the ship and into the waters. Quickly I swam above, but didn't expect Doflamingo to attack. I was too slow to dodge and I was cut across my cheek. The cut was very deep and blood was gushing out fast. On top of that the salt water was making it burn more painfully. So I jumped back onto the deck of the sub and took a moment to try to stop the bleeding. Doflamingo took this moment to laugh and insult me.

"Look how pathetic you are right now! A real fighter would continue to fight until he's dead. Not taking a moment to try to stop a little cut like the one I gave you. Anyways even if you do refuse to join me, I won't kill you, but I will somehow get you to join. I always get what I want." He shouted. Then suddenly he dove towards me and I couldn't move something was holding me in place. Quickly I started to panic as Doflamingo came closer and closer.

Just when I thought I was going to die, Law came to my rescue. He blocked Doflamingo's attack, but then was thrown into the ocean. Quickly I jumped after him since Law's weakness is water and all devil fruit users die in water. As I was swimming faster and faster to get to him, I could feel Doflamingo pulling back on me. I tried my hardest to resist his pull and continued going towards Law. When I grabbed onto his hand I started pulling him up to the surface.

What I didn't see was a Sea King was swimming up under us and was chasing after me. Soon I saw Bepo looking down at the water from the sub and I put all my strength into throwing Law to him. Once I did that, the Sea King grabbed onto my leg and started pulling me deeper and deeper into the sea. Later when I ran out of air, I drifted away not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

**(*Spoiler Alert*) Thank you guest for giving me a little more hope that Law will live! Now I'm feeling much better and I'm ready to write more chapters!  
**

**Please write me more reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

*** Note : Hi viewers, I just want to announce that I won't stop writing this story even if Law does die. I must satisfy you with finishing this story. I hope you enjoy!**

****I don't own any characters except for Suki. All other characters mentioned rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 19

Slowly as I opened my eyes, I saw that I was surrounded by more Sea Kings. Quickly I panicked, but as I was crawling backwards, I realize I was on a very tiny island in the middle of nowhere surrounded by Sea Kings. As I was being studied by the Sea Kings, I started to go pale as well as becoming cold.

"_Are you sure she's the one we've been looking for?_" whispered one of the Sea Kings. At first I thought I was hearing things, but then I wasn't. When I looked around I started to notice more of the Sea Kings whispering some more.

"_What should we do to her if she's not the one?_" whispered another.

"_I say we eat her!_" suggested another. Soon I went from hearing things to imagining death, I wonder what is going to happen next? Before anymore of the Sea Kings started talking about what to do with me if I wasn't the one, the Sea King that dragged me down showed up and slowly moved towards me. I froze in shock not knowing if it was going to eat me or kill me. Then again both mean death but in worst comes to worst I'd rather be drowned than be eaten or killed.

"I am very positive of myself that I found the right one." The Sea King announced and surprisingly it brought uproar to the rest of the Sea Kings.

"How can you be so positive again?" hollered a Sea King.

"Yeah, what if you brought us a pirate instead? Then what are we going to do when we get a whole crew upon us?" yelled another.

"Or what if she's actually a marine admiral's daughter? Then we'll get a whole fleet upon us!" argued another. One after another until all the Sea Kings took part, they were all angered and yet scared.

"Silence, this time I'm extra positive! I saw her with my own eyes transform and acts of goodness within her! She is the right one!" shouted the Sea King that dragged me down. Quickly everyone silenced and turned their attention to me. Once again the Sea King from before came closer to me and studied me once more.

"What is your name, human?" the Sea King questioned. I took one big gulp slowly built up the courage to speak.

"_Um… my name is… Suki._" I whispered.

"Speak up, human!" the Sea King ordered.

"It's Suki." I muttered.

"Louder, speak louder!"

"My name is Suki!" For a moment the Sea Kings looked a bit disappointed. Slowly the Sea King drifted back away from me and I wasn't so clear on what just happened.

"Look, she doesn't even have the same name as the one we're looking for. How can she be the one and not have the same name?" hollered a different Sea King.

"Silence, I know she's the one! I saw her transform and save a boy from drowning saving him instead of herself!" shouted the Sea King. Quickly after looking at the rest of the Sea Kings, he turned back to me.

"Transform and fight me, human!" he ordered. I gulped once more and staggered to my feet. Slowly I concentrated on transforming, but I was too weak and I only changed for a second.

"What's wrong, human? Why aren't you changing?" he questioned. Soon I started to shiver in fear to answer him.

"_I'm still weak from my previous battle… I'm sorry._" I whispered. The Sea King looked at me angrily, but then sighed afterwards.

"Can you please try once more to fully change?" he asked gently. For a moment I saw the desperation in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty. So I nodded once, and went back to concentrating on transforming. This time when I opened my eyes, I fully transformed and all the Sea Kings were shocked.

"Can you please show us a little demonstration of your power? How about a fight between you and me?" he added. Once again his eyes were filled with desperation that I nodded and charged full speed at him. But as I kicked him it took a lot of precision thinking to make it look like I kicked him really hard, but I didn't, just enough to push him back. Then I landed gently on the island. Now the Sea King charged at me with full speed and precision, but I was able to block him with just one hand. Afterwards I felt tired even though I never do in this stage, but I had to transform before the fight was over and I ended up a little light headed.

"You've done well, Suki. I can see that you would've won, but you let me win out of kindness and tiredness. We've been waiting for you for a long time." The Sea King explained. I fell back and gasped for air and my heart was beating fast and hard.

"You may sleep in peace, Suki. I will have someone wake you up and bring you dinner later. Regain your strength for that you will need it." He added and I drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again viewers! It's me LawMyHeart7853. I just want to give you heads up that this one is really a long one so I suggest that you sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

****I don't own any characters except for Suki. All other characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 20

About three hours later I was awaken by a violent shaking. For the moment I forgot that I was taken away from Law so I thought the violent shaking was from Law. When I looked around I was still on the very tiny island, but the Sea Kings were no longer surrounding me. There was one Sea King, but he was rather small for a Sea King. As I looked upon the Sea King I started to cry wishing it was Law to wake me.

"Oh my god, did I scare you? I'm so sorry if I did. Please don't cry." The little Sea King begged. Quickly I tried to suck it up and whip away the tears.

"No it's alright. I just miss my friend. I kind of wished he was the one who woke me up." I explained. The little Sea King then sighed in relieved and then looked around me to see if I was injured.

"Thank goodness you're not badly injured. My father was a little worried about your cut on the cheek, but now that I took a closer look at it, it's fine. Now eat this, my father caught it, cooked it, and told me to bring it to you to eat." The little Sea King offered. He then threw a partially cook fish and that reminded me more of Law and soon I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Please don't cry. I didn't know you disliked fish. I'll try to find you something else. Please don't cry." The little Sea King begged.

"No… (_Sobs_)… it's not like… (_Sobs_)… I dislike it… (_Sobs_)… my friend that I miss loves fish, I miss him." I explained.

"Phew I thought you were sad that you got fish because you didn't like fish."

"No… I'm a chef… I love anything as long as it's not spicy… I just really wish my friend was here."

"Who's this friend you keep talking about?"

"He's actually my captain… but I consider him as my friend… and he considers me as his girlfriend."

"He sounds like a really nice guy."

"He is, but sometimes he can be scary. Even though he can be scary, I still love him."

"What's his name?"

"The crew calls him 'captain' instead of his name, but I'm the only one who calls him Law."

"Law… Hm… where have I heard of a name like that? Oh well, eat your fish before you starve." Quickly I gobbled the fish down and threw away the bones.

"Can I ask you questions?" I asked.

"Sure ask me anything." He answered.

"Why are you smaller than the others?"

"Well I'm just a kid. If I was a full adult then I would've look just like my father which is the one that dragged you down here in the first place."

"Why am I so needed here?"

"It's hard to explain. But centuries ago, there was a legend of a hero that saves the Sea Kings from destruction. After that the hero said that a darkness will come and destroy the Sea Kings again, but the hero promised to send a princess which is you so save us from that darkness. About 18 years ago we thought we found you, but then we lost you fighting some marines in Calm Belt by an island."

"Wait, you lost me in Calm Belt by an island fighting some marines!"

"Yeah and next thing we knew we tried looking for you but you were nowhere to be seen within miles. Ever since we thought we'd lost all hopes of surviving again."

"My 'dad' said that he found me in Calm Belt by an island in a basket. He didn't know where I came from or how I got into the ocean and after that he took care of me."

"What ever happened to your dad?"

"He's dead now. He was murdered a couple of days ago."

"I'm so sorry. How were you able to keep calm like that? If that was me right there I wouldn't be able to stop crying."

"Well Law was there to comfort me. He was always there for me. Now I wish he was here with me."

"My dad should be coming here soon. Maybe if you ask him to let you see your friend again, then maybe he'll take you to him."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, but dad is really a nice considerate Sea King. If there's anything you need to make you feel comfortable just ask my dad."

"What was the other Sea Kings talking about when they said I didn't have the same name as the one they were looking for?"

"Well originally your name was supposed to be Estelle or what the hero long ago said, but maybe when your 'dad' adopted you he didn't know what your name was so he probably renamed you Suki."

"I guess you're right, although I do like the sound of Estelle better, but I don't know if Law will agree to it or not." Later after some time for me to think, the little Sea King's father showed up.

"How are you feeling, Suki?" he asked.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for the fish also." I answered.

"You're very welcome. I hope my son here hasn't been too much of a trouble for you."

"No he's much help and not so much of a bother. He actually kept me companied and made me feel better when I was feeling down."

"That a surprise, my son really doesn't like talking to anyone else. He must have grown a fond on you."

"Maybe, Sea King, I have one favor to ask you."

"What is this favor?"

"I miss my friend. I want to see him again even if it's only for a short moment, but I want to see him and make sure that he knows I'm alright."

"Is this friend the one you saved from drowning?"

"Yes, please I want him to know that I'm alright."

"No, he is one of our enemies! Us Sea Kings can't trust pirates especially Shichibukai like him! We can't risk losing you again!"

"So what, just because he's a Shichibukai doesn't mean that he isn't good. He's been taking care of me, protecting me, and loving me! Now I want to return the favor even if it is just for a short moment!"

"No, I won't allow you, end of discussion!" Quickly the Sea King stormed away. After he was far away I snickered in anger and my head was about to explode. Soon I started stomping around while my face was bright red. Surprisingly the little Sea King was still around and was horrified to see me so angry.

"Estelle… I mean Suki, are you alright?" he worriedly asked. I turned to face him and quickly relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, sorry that you had to see me like that." I answered.

"It's alright. My father looks scarier when he's angry."

"(_Giggled_) Sometimes Law looks scarier than me when he's angry too. I just wish I could tell him that I was alright and that he shouldn't worry."

"This, Law, is he Trafalgar Law?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I knew it his name was familiar somewhere! Law works for Joker! That's why my father hates him! He hates Joker and anyone who works for him!"

"But Law doesn't work for him anymore. He quite, resigned his Shichibukai title and is now an independent pirate. I happen to be his chef and nurse."

"Why are you a nurse?"

"Law's also a doctor. He's the only pirate currently with two jobs, captain and a doctor."

"If that's true then maybe you can convince my father once more with what you just told me and maybe this time he'll let you see him!"

"Are you sure? That's what you said last time and it didn't work remember?"

"That was before I realize the person you were talking about was Trafalgar Law. This time I'm extra positive that he will say yes. Anyways its true love isn't it? My father always falls for true love. That's kind of how he met my mother who is a beautiful serpent. Even though she wasn't a Sea King, my father loved her with all his heart that he broke the rule of never falling in love and now here I am. Sadly my mother didn't make it after she had me."

"Awe, I'm sorry. At least you knew who were parents were. I lived most of my childhood not knowing that I was living with a foster father. The day that I was sent away to the seas with Law was the day that I found out what my foster father really was. Now he's dead and I don't regret anything because Law pushes all those painful memories away and brings joy and happiness into me. This is why I need to see him."

"Awe, that's definitely true love! I wish my father was here to hear this then maybe he'll let you see him."

"I heard it all." The Sea King said as he swam towards us from the darkness. I was shocked for a moment that he was still here when I thought he wasn't. Even the little Sea King was a little shocked to know that his father was listening in on the whole thing.

"Do you really trust him and love him, Suki?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. He's been there for me lots of times and he pushes all the painful, sad, horrible memories that are to haunt me. Law is my one and only true love and I'm willing to do anything for him. I know how much you Sea Kings need me and I understand that. I just want to make sure that Law isn't worrying about me. He always worries too much about me, but I'm happy that he still keeps me in his mind."

"(_Sighs_) Alright I will let you see him."

* * *

Shachi's POV

When Straw-hat pirates were still with us Captain was acting real calm. Then when they left, Captain went a little over board. "We have to find, Suki! What if she's injured and she needs me? What if she trapped and is about to be eaten? Ahhhh, I can't stop worrying about Suki!" Law shouted as he stomped around the deck of the sub. I couldn't help but just stand by and watch him worry his head off about Suki. Even the rest of the crew along with Bepo was afraid to even disturb Captain.

"_Hey, Shachi, should we try to say something to Captain?_" Penguin whispered. I thought about it as I continued to watch Captain stomping around and worrying his mind off. Then I thought about that if Captain were to continue worrying soon he will start to fail his heart, brain, and nerves. Slowly I leaned over to Penguin.

"_I agree. But what are we going to say to change his mind? I'm starting to worry about him. If he was to continue worrying then most of his main functional things will start to fail on him. Then what are we going to do? It's already bad enough that Law has trouble sleeping after his first break up, trouble eating his favorite foods, and concentrating on his goals. What are we going to do now?_" I whispered back. Moments later he shrugged his shoulders. We thought about it longer. Soon Bepo completely lost it as well.

"CAPTAIN YOU MUST STOP WORRYING ABOUT SUKI!" he hollered and then did a full body slam pinning Captain underneath him.

"Get off Bepo! I order you to get off me!" Captain ordered, but Bepo wouldn't budge. Sadly Captain couldn't use his devil fruit powers without a free hand and both his hands were trapped underneath Bepo.

"I won't get off until you stop worrying about Suki like that." Bepo proclaimed.

"I can't Suki made me happy after I was sad. She's everything to me. I have to worry about her. She must be worried about me too." Captain contended.

"Suki might be worried, but not as worried as you are Captain, no offense."

"Suki must be scared right now. She's all alone probably surrounded by monsters that she's too tired to fight. GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry Captain, but it's for your own good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act as if you don't know. Your sleeping disorders, eating disorders, and concentration disorder that you started to have after your first break up?"

"I haven't been doing those in a while since Suki brings a smile to me every day… except now."

"That's what I'm worried about. What if they come back if you continue to worry like this? What if this time they won't go away? Then Suki will be really worried about you and soon she'll get the same thing. You have to think about that Captain."

"I guess you're right. But I really am worried about Suki. What if she doesn't come back?"

"Captain, I'm positive she won't be able to live without you in her life. Ever since she came on board Captain I could sense all her agony hidden in her. As she spent more time with you Captain, all her agony disappeared and was replaced with happiness. Without you Captain she wouldn't be alive. If you didn't apologize to Suki then she might've died on the island with regrets."

"I guess you're right, Bepo."

"The two of you are a perfect match. I couldn't have seen a happier couple than the two of you."

"Thanks, Bepo. Now can you please get off me?" Bepo then finally listened and Captain finally stopped worrying. Soon after Captain just hide in his room the whole time. When I took a quick look I saw him reading a certain book over and over again. I wasn't so sure what the book was about, but it certainly kept Captain busy. Later I told Penguin to make some soup for Captain and when he returned he said that he was still reading the same book. Then I started to become suspicious as to what the book was about that could make Captain so entertained to read over and over again.

* * *

Suki's POV

As I rode on top of the Sea King with a bubble around my head, I couldn't help but be amazed as to all the amazing creatures I've never seen before. I was bit excited too to be able to see Law again. But something was worrying me which brought up a question in my head. Is Law really okay after being in the water? When the Sea King reached the surface the bubble around my head popped, but I didn't see any ships around, or Law's sub.

"Sea King, are you sure Law is around here?" I kindly asked.

"Yes, I sense his animal friend close by. They're anchored an island. I will take you to the back of the island to avoid being seen by the rest of the humans at the front of the island. You may go see him, but be back here before night fall understand. I will be waiting at the same spot I drop you off alright." The Sea King explained. I nodded and felt a rush of excitement to see Law again. Once the Sea King dropped me off I rushed to the docks on the other side of the island to look for Law. As I was in town, I happened to see Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and Bepo doing a little shopping. Sadly Law wasn't with them so he must still be back at the sub.

Luckily they didn't see me and I wanted it to be that way. I wanted to surprise everyone when they come back. Quickly I sneaked through the crowd and into the docks searching for Law's sub. There I found it snuggled between two huge cargo vessels. Once I was on the sub I descended down to dining room to check if Law was there. He wasn't, but there was a huge mess and I couldn't resist cleaning it up. After I was done with that I thought I should go to my room to see if my katanas were found and placed back there. Surprisingly when I entered my room everything was gone and it looked just like it did when I first came, empty. My books, clothes, and my katanas weren't there.

"Where could my stuff have gone?" I asked myself. Quietly I walked to Law's room, but he wasn't there. Instead I found all my stuff along with my katanas in Law's room. Plus Law added an extra bed next to his which made the bed bigger and was now starting to puzzle me. Next I quietly walked to his office which happened to be three doors down the hall. When I took a quick peek through the crack, I saw Law was in there, sitting and reading a book. Then when I studied the book more I realize that it was my diary.

I haven't written in it ever since Law took it from me so I couldn't see why it really interested him so much now. Slowly I opened the door more and it seemed like Law sensed me, but didn't know it was me.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone so let me be." He barked. I froze a moment, but then once I went in I slowly closed the door behind me. Afterwards I quietly made my way to Law. Once again he still sensed that I was here, but still didn't notice that it was me.

"Will you please leave me alone!" he scolded. This time I was very close so I froze and smiled so that when he turns around, he could kind of tell that I was alright.

"Hello Captain Law, I'm here to report." I announced. Quickly Law turned around and was totally shocked when he saw me. He jumped out from the seat, dropped my diary, and hugged me really tightly. I hugged him back, but I could tell that he was really worried about me.

"Suki… I'm so glad that you're alright. I was so worried. I'm so glad that you're here right now." he sobbed.

"I could tell by the way you're hugging me right now. I miss you too. I was scared, but then I thought about you and I gained courage again." I wept. He released the hug, but then kissed me for a long time. After that he went back to hugging me again. For that short moment I was so happy, but then I forgot about the promise I made. So I pulled out a little bit so that I could see his face.

"Law there's something I have to tell you." I started. But he was too happy to even realize that something was wrong.

"It can wait until night. We have to get everyone together. Come on we have to tell the rest of the crew." He decided. Soon after he started pulling me out the sub and back into the town, but before we went out of the sub, I pulled away.

"What's wrong Suki? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Not exactly, there's something I have to tell you." I answered.

"Go ahead, you can tell me anything."

"I can't stay that long Law. I have to go somewhere, but I promise I'll be back."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I have a prophecy to fulfill. That's why I can't stay. I'm sorry Law, but I promise that I'll be back as soon as I finish. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else without you."

"What's this prophecy about?"

"I have to protect the Sea Kings. They're in danger of being whipped out by darkness and I have to stop that darkness from destroying them."

"Why do you have to go alone? Why can't we come with you? You don't have to be alone on this you know?"

"There's the problem, the Sea Kings don't trust humans, especially you. I was just lucky enough to be able to convince one of them to let me see you."

"Where is this Sea King, I'm going to need to have a talk with him."

"Law please don't cause more trouble between the Sea Kings and humans. Just be happy that I get to see you."

"I'm not going to cause trouble. I just want to ask if I could help you. Suki you can't do this alone. You have me and your crew mates to help you."

"Alright but please don't cause a fight."

"When do you have to leave?"

"The Sea King told me that I have to be back by night fall."

"Alright then we should leave right now right away. Where's this Sea King?"

"He's on the other side of the island waiting for me at the beach."

"Then we should go there. Come on. I won't let you do something dangerous on your own." Quickly he kissed me once more and then pulled me all the way to the other side of the island. I'm happy that Law still cares about me and loves me so as we hurried to the other side of the island I was smiling the whole time.


	21. Chapter 21

****I own none of the characters mentioned except for Suki. All characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 21

When we arrived at the beach that the Sea King dropped me off, the Sea King wasn't there. After a while the Sea King finally showed. Sadly he was angry that I brought Law to see him.

"Why is Trafalgar here?" he growled. Law stepped forward to protest. From here I knew things were going to get bad.

"I'm here to know why my Suki is doing this prophecy alone. Why can't she get help?" he asked.

"This prophecy is meant for one person only and it's Suki. The hero before didn't need help and he succeeded."

"Oh really, then where is this hero before Suki you talk about?"

"He's dead, but he succeeded destroying the darkness!"

"Is that so, then why is Suki here to destroy it again? How can the hero be successful if Suki is here to destroy it again?"

"This darkness is different from the darkness the hero fought."

"Then how can you be so positive that Suki can destroy it by herself? What if this darkness is more powerful than the darkness from before? What if Suki dies before she even destroys the darkness? Don't you know who you're putting in the line of danger Sea King? This is my Suki we're talking about! She isn't that strong yet! She hasn't had the proper training."

"In the Sea Kings' nest we will give her the proper training she needs. We don't need your help."

"Like I said before, what if this darkness is stronger more powerful than the darkness from before? Then that means your training would be just a waste of time. It's good to try new things. Since we all learn from the past why not try something new instead of keep following the past?"

"I don't need advice from a puny, weak human like you!"

"Did you just call me puny and weak? I'll show you puny and weak." This was what I was afraid of would happen. Quickly I rushed in between the two hoping I can stop them.

"Please Law remember what I said, don't start a fight." I pointed out.

"Step aside Suki. I'm trying to protect you. Plus I'm going to teach this fish just how powerful I can be." Law argued.

"Law you said you wouldn't cause trouble. Right now you're going to cause a whole lot of trouble. Please don't do it."

"Suki I said step aside. That's an order. Don't disobey an order or I'll punish you later for it." I didn't want to let the problem continue or get punished by Law. Soon I dropped to my knees, covered my face with my hands, and started to cry. Law couldn't resist running to me to try to make me feel better. He wrapped his arms around tightly and gently whipped away my tears.

"I'm sorry Suki. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'll give up the fight only because you want me to. Please don't cry." He whispered. Then gently he lifted me up and faced the Sea King once more. I could tell that the Sea King gave in and let Law come after all.

"Be here by dusk and no later than that understand Trafalgar? Then once we get to the Sea Kings' next we'll have this talk again." the Sea King announced. Law nodded and started walking back to town still carrying me. When I looked up at Law he seemed to be satisfied and smiling. This was kind of the first time I remember Law smiling when he's satisfied. As we walked through town, we were stopped by Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and Bepo who were carrying lots of groceries.

"Suki you're back!" the four of them happily exclaimed at the same time. I smiled and waved, but then Law ruined the happy moment for them too soon.

"Hurry up shopping. You have to be back two hours before dusk. We need to leave right away. I'll explain later." he ordered and continued walking back. When I looked behind Law, I saw the four of them scrambling all around to hurry up since I judged from the sun, the only have half an hour to finish shopping. Once again I smiled since I missed seeing them scramble like that after Law gives an order. Then once we were on the sub Law took me straight to the infirmary to cheek on me.

"Is there any peculiar place that's bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head no and saw him writing some stuff down on his clipboard.

"Did you hurt yourself while you were fighting Doflamingo? I notice you were bleeding before. Where were you cut?" he added.

"It was a small cut on the cheek. I'm fine. See (_pointed at my cheek where I was cut_) there's no scar or anything." I explained.

"How was your ankle feeling?"

"It doesn't hurt any more. So see (_I lifted my ankle up to show Law that it completely healed._)"

"(_Sighed_) Alright I guess you're fine. While you were missing I was really worried that maybe you've might've gotten hurt and I wasn't there to help you." Law looked down and tried to hide the fact that he really cared. I got up, walked to him, and hugged him from the side.

"Law I know you care a lot about me. I'm happy about that. I love you for that. Please don't ever stop doing that or forget about me." I whispered. Law looked up, turned around, kissed me, and then hugged me back.

"Do you know what I love about you Suki?" he asked.

"No."

"Well I love the inspiration that you give me to be happy. Your smile always cheers me up when I'm sad. You risk yourself to save me. Your words are always kind never harsh or mean. You always think of others also. I love all the things I said and many more. But those are the main one that made me fall in love with you Suki. From day one when you took all the rice cakes and threw them away, I thought you were going to be another annoying kid, but you proved yourself to be thoughtful. You even forgot to make yourself food which had me falling in love with you and your cooking."

"(_Giggled_) I love cooking for you and the rest of my crew mates. This place just feels like I'm really where I'm meant to be." Soon the rest of the crew came back and prepared to sail to the other side of the island after Law explained what was going on. After that we followed the Sea King through the depts. of the ocean back to the Sea Kings' nest. While we were waiting to reach back to the Sea Kings' nest, I fell asleep on Law's side of the bed while he was reading medical books again.

* * *

Law's POV

When I finished my book I turned around to cheek on Suki and I found her fast asleep on my side of the bed. I smiled as she looked really cute, but then she also looked cold. Gently I laid a blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead. Afterwards I thought I should check on how the rest of the crew was doing. First I thought I should stop by the dining room to see if the mess that was there was cleaned up. Surprisingly it was, but in one corner of the dining room, Bepo already got it dirty again by eating fishy covered with a lot of tartar sauce. Then I stopped by the navigation room, there I found Jean Bart steering the sub as always.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get to the Sea Kings' nest?" I asked.

"Not sure Captain, but it seems like the Sea King is getting tired since he's slowing down. I'll let you know a head of time when we get there Captain." He answered. Finally I stopped by the infirmary to see if Shachi and Penguin were there. They were and they seemed to be having an argument as usual.

"That doesn't go there! It goes here!" Penguin complained.

"Yeah it does, it's always been here! That doesn't go there! It goes here!" Shachi argued. I sighed, rubber the bridge of my nose, and then went in.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Shachi here is putting the bandages in with the medical tools when it's supposed to be next to the ointments and said I was wrong!" Penguin argued.

"Penguin here is your magnifying glass on your desk next to your paper files when it's supposed to be in with the medical tools and said I was wrong!" Shachi countered. Once again I sighed, walked to my desk, took the magnifying glass, placed it in with the medical tools, took the bandages, and placed them in with the ointments.

"Does that solve the problem?" I asked. Both of them were shocked that they turned around, walked out the door, and started laughing their heads off out in the hall. I was just glad that everyone was alright. Now I can go back to my room and possibly sleep next to Suki if I can fall asleep.

* * *

Suki's POV

When I woke up I found a blanket over me and Law sleeping next to me without a blanket on my side of the bed. I felt bad so I scooted over a bit, pulled the blanket over Law, held his hand, and went back to sleep. But then I forgot that I needed to change my clothes so I got up quietly and started searching for my clothes. Sadly I couldn't find single cloth of mine. So I went through Law's drawer and took out a shirt and short and put them on. Then as I looked over Law was still sleeping peacefully so I smiled and I scooted over again, pulled the blanket up again, held his hand again, and this time went back to sleep.

* * *

Law's POV

After a while of peacefully sleeping, I was awakened by a gentle shake. I thought it was Suki, until I realized the hand was fluffy. So when I opened my eyes I saw it was Bepo. Quickly, but gently I got up and pushed Bepo out of my room into the hall to talk to him.

"What's wrong Bepo? Why'd you have to wake me?" I questioned.

"Sorry Captain, but we surfaced into the Sea Kings' nest. We're heading to a small island to anchor. I just thought you should know." He explained. Quickly I took a quick peek back into the room to see if Suki's awake or not, she wasn't so I left her to sleep and went up deck. There I saw that there were about millions of Sea Kings surrounding us. Shachi and Penguin were both scared that they didn't even want to step out onto the deck. When I saw the small island, I couldn't help wonder if that was where Suki stayed when she first arrived.

"We are here, now where is Suki?" the Sea King asked.

"She's still sleeping, she needs her sleep." I answered.

"Suki needs to be here while we talk about this."

"I can fill her in later. Anyways the last thing Suki needs is stress. Shachi… Penguin, get out here with lots of pencils and paper!" I ordered. Soon after the two of them scrambled onto the deck with a couple of notebooks and pencils while shaking in fear of the Sea Kings.

"What… do you… want us to… do, Captain?" they both asked.

"I need you two to write down the important things that we are about to talk about. Make sure you don't miss a thing. Oh, and try to write neatly. I won't repeat anything I say, understand?"

"Yes Captain." Then they both sat down and quickly prepared to write down most of what we are going to say.

"Now where were we Sea King?" I started.

"If I recall correctly we were just having an argument on who will train Suki and what one of us shall teach Suki." The Sea King recalled.

"(_Nods_) Yes and now I still say that we try something new also. We must be prepared for if the new darkness fights differently."

"(_Shakes_) No I must disagree. This teaching has always been proved to be quiet useful and most reliable."

"(_Sighs_) Okay then, why don't we do this, we'll share the day to train Suki. You get the mornings to train Suki your way and I get the nights to train her my way. That way we can both train her our own way. So by the time the darkness comes and Suki has to fight it, she can use one of our techniques she learned from our training days. Is it a deal?"

"I have to say that it is a foolish thing, but I guess I still get to train her the way I want so it's a deal."

"Now can we all get some sleep? Everyone needs their sleep so if that's the end of it then I guess we can go to sleep right?"

"I guess. We'll tell Suki I'll see her first thing in the morning." After that I went down deck to go back to sleep with Suki. So I snuggled up next to her, pulled the blanket over us, and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you viewers for reading my 22nd chapter of this story! Continue reading it and writing me reviews!**

****I own none of the characters mentioned except for Suki. All other characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!** **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Suki's POV

When I woke up I was practically cold even though I had a blanket over me and Law was snuggled tightly with me. He was still sleeping peacefully, so I kissed him on the head, carefully moved away from the bed, and started searching through Law's drawers again looking for a jacket this time. Then I came across Law's old jacket that he used to wear and his old hat too. So I put them on and I felt warm instantly. Afterwards I sneaked out the room quietly and into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.

About three hours later, I heard Law walk in the dining room looking for me. Luckily I just finished cooking breakfast, so I brought out a bowl for him as well for me. After I set the bowls on the table, Law leaned over and kissed me. So far it's been a little routine for Law every morning.

"Good morning Suki, did you sleep well?" he asked. Surprisingly he didn't notice one little bit that I was wearing his old hat, jacket, and short.

"I did Law, but I couldn't find my clothes at all. So I kind of borrowed your clothes. Then this morning I felt cold so I also borrowed your old jacket. And I just put your old hat on for the fun of it." I smiled. He looked at me, smiled, and then kissed me again.

"Sorry about that. I didn't find a place to put your clothes in yet so I left them in a box by my closet. But you do look really cute in my old clothes. Maybe I should just give them to you to wear since you're the only one on this sub that doesn't have a set of clothes with my jolly roger on it."

"I guess I could accept these. But I really miss you wearing them."

"I thought that I should change what I wear once in a while you know?"

"Yeah, either way you're still cute."

"Oh, that reminds me. While you were sleeping we made it to the Sea Kings' nest. I had another talk with the Sea King. Your lesson starts in an hour. But don't worry tomorrow you get to spend an entire day with me. I'll make sure our training is worth you wanting more." I smiled, but then started finishing up my breakfast faster and then started to prepare for my training with the Sea King. When I went up to the deck I found the Sea King waiting for me.

"Good morning Suki. I see Law told you what was going on and I hope you're ready to start your training." He greeted. I bowed respectfully which is what you do usually to honor your teacher or master.

"I'm ready to begin sensei." I said. First the Sea King had me practice concentrating and breathing so that I can get more strength. Then after that he tried to get my attention, but I didn't fall in. After that lesson I was able to concentrate really hard and not get easily distracted. Later that day, the Sea King thought me how to read my opponent's moves using my powers. At first I failed and ended up soaked a couple of times. When I finally mastered it I was able to read my opponent's thought, predict the movement of my opponent, and stop time just for a short time.

Finally when my lesson for the day was over I dragged my tired self back to the sub and into Law's room. When I walked into the room, Law was still figuring out where to put my clothes, so I walked back out, dragged what used to be filled with my clothes from my old room back to Law's room. Afterwards I took my entire box of clothes from Law and neatly organized all of them back into the chest. Law was shocked not that I was able to find a place to put my clothes but why I looked so beaten up and soaked.

"Suki, do I need to cheek if you're injured or not?" he asked. I shook my head and started looking for a dry pair of clothes. Law stepped out of the room for the moment so I quickly changed trying as hard as I could to hide the fact that I got a lot of bruises from today's training. Hopefully he doesn't want to make love today or tomorrow for Law's sake.

When Law returned he had a bowl of soup in his hand and I assumed that Penguin made it for me. He handed the bowl to me and I slowly finished it. Later Law started to get closer and closer to me and I knew that he wanted to make love, but I still had the bruises all over me. I didn't want to turn away but I didn't want him to become suspicious. So I let him kissed me, pull me closer, but I kind of blew it when he started to lift up my shirt and I squealed.

Law froze and I started to panic. What if Law punishes me for not telling him that I was injured? Ahhhh, there were too many bad thoughts going through my head right now. Quickly before Law could say or do anything I ran out of the room and tried to hide in the kitchen. Sadly about an hour later Law found me hiding in the cabinet underneath the sink.

"Suki is there something you're hiding from me." he questioned. I didn't answer and just stared at my knees, away from his eyes. I was afraid to answer. He did say before to never lie to him. I'm not lying right now. I'm just avoiding the situation as best I could.

"Suki tell me, what are you hiding?" he ordered. Once again I said nothing or did nothing. Before I knew it I was pulled out of the cabinet and pinned to the ground. I started to shake really badly that it was very noticeable.

"Please, Suki, I don't want you to keep secrets from me. Just tell me the truth. Know this, I'm being like this because I care about you." He added. I know that, but at times Law still scares me especially when I get injured. As I didn't answer I still didn't look straight at him, I kept facing my head to the side avoiding as much of his gaze. Whenever I see Law's gaze it just literally drives me to the point where I spill everything. After a while of not answering, Law forced my head to have me facing him and forced a kissed.

His kiss was still gently, but I couldn't return the kiss as I always did. When Law broke the kiss, he looked disappointed and I turned away quickly while trying to hide the tears as much as possible.

"It seems like we've parted separate ways. I'm sorry that it came to this Suki. But remember this you were the one who brought this upon us. I'll move your stuff back to your old room where you can stay there and be lonely." He concluded. Afterwards he stopped pinning me to the ground and left the kitchen. I still stayed on the floor not wanting to move because while Law was pinning me it ached my body more and I could barely move now. That and I had to where to go yet since Law hasn't moved my stuff yet and I didn't want to be near him for now.

During dinner, I sat all the way across the table instead of sitting next to him and I only ate rice cakes instead of the food I made. I was too upset to be eating delicious food even if I was the one who made it. Law didn't talk to me either and when I went to my old room it turned out to be what it looked like before. I guess Law finished moving all my stuff again. That night I could barely sleep since I felt really guilty and bad to ignoring Law even when he ordered me to tell him what was wrong.

So I walked up to the mirror took off my shirt and looked at all the bruises I got. They were all over the place, plus some were really dark which indicated that those spots would hurt the most. Luckily I had a long sleeve shirt on when Law pinned me otherwise I would've been caught right away. After a while of looking at the bruises I started rummaging through my medicine for something that will get rid of these bruises fast so I could try to make things up with Law.

After I found the medicine crème I was looking for I placed them all over the bruises and went to bed. Then when I finally was able to fall asleep, I was knocked out of my bed by a sudden jerk of the sub. Quickly I rushed out of my room and tried to head up to the deck to see what was going on, but I kept getting knocked all over the place. The sudden jerks wouldn't stop until I fully jabbed my rib on the side of a valve. I felt a sudden burst of pain going through me and I could barely get up let along move but I was still sliding all over the place since the sub wouldn't stop jerking.

"Just what is going on?" I muttered.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm already at 3,000 views! Thank you readers!**

****I own none of the characters mentioned except for Suki! All other characters respectfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 23

By the time I got onto the deck, my entire body actually became paralyze so I was sitting on the deck looking around to see what is going on. There in the middle of the deck, Law stood with his nodachi in his hand and was starring off in a peculiar direction. Then when I turned to the direction he was starring at, the Sea King that was training me was injured and is trashing about. Blood was gushing out and the wound was getting bigger.

"Law, what did you do?" I shouted. Law then turned around and was shocked to see me.

"It has nothing to do with you! Get back in your room!" he ordered.

"Law was it you who injured him?"

"I told you to get back in your room!"

"Law if you did something to him I'll never forgive you again!"

"Sadly that won't work on me anymore since I already don't forgive you for not telling me what was wrong with you!" Before he said that I forgot we fought. I sat silence for a while and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Well then fine, have it that way, but I still won't forgive you if you injured him!" After that Law didn't answer and just kept starring at the injured Sea King. I guess he really did injure the Sea King. But when I took a closer look at the wound, Law couldn't have made it even with his devil fruit abilities.

"Law how did he get injured?" I asked. Law still ignored me and soon I got a little pissed about it. So I forced myself to get up and walk over to him. As I slowly made my way next to him, I felt massive pain going through me unlike with my ankle. When I finally got next to him, I grabbed his hand, and was about to ask him something but then I collapsed.

Law's POV

I felt someone's hand on my hand, but then the feel quickly disappeared. When I looked down next to me I saw Suki on the floor unconscious. Quickly I dropped my nodachi on the ground and carefully picked up Suki. Just as I was about to lift her up, I felt her ribs broken. Carefully I lifted her shirt up and I was shock to see that her entire body has been bruised and now the left side of her is swollen and inside her ribs was broken.

I cursed myself, but then quickly brought Suki down into the infirmary. Before I started to work on her, I ordered Jean Bart to descend and return to the island before and everyone to be on high alert for angry Sea Kings. As we were submerged Shachi, Penguin, and I were working on fixing Suki. There were so many bruises and I could tell that this was what Suki was trying to hide and heal by herself. But what I was really worried about was her broken ribs.

Carefully I sliced her open so I could take a closer look at the broken ribs. Luckily only three bones were broken in her ribs, but it still questioned me. So I did my best to patch up the broken bones and sew her back close. Afterwards I gave her a little antibiotic to make sure the stitches don't become infected. Then I carefully gave her some tea to help relieve her pain. Now all I could do is wait and hope she makes it through.

I was so stressed that I started to drink booze in the kitchen. Bepo came in a couple of times and tried to stop me from continuing drinking, but he was unsuccessful. After Bepo, Shachi and Penguin tried other things to stop me from drinking as well, but failed also. About three hours later, Suki still didn't wake up and I finished thirty bottles. Then another three hours pasted, Suki still didn't wake up and I finished sixty bottles and was starting to get a bit drunk. As the hours pasted and I continued to get drunker and drunker, I became more aggravated and angry at Suki and thought that this was all her fault.

Suki's POV

When I finally woke up, I felt dizzy but then didn't feel much pain like before. Then when I lifted my shirt and starred at the mirror, I saw a huge stitch and realized that Law did some work on me. Afterwards I couldn't help but think that Law would be angry at me for not telling him, but I knew he would get really stressed and then start drinking. So when I walked out and headed towards the kitchen, I notice Jean Bart, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were all crowding around the kitchen door and peeking through a small crack in the door. I couldn't help wonder why they were doing that.

"What are you four doing crowding around the kitchen door like that?" I questioned. They quickly turned around and were relieved that I woke up. But I still didn't know what they were doing there and when I started heading to the kitchen, they all stopped me.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Sorry Suki, but we can't let you in there." Shachi said.

"He's right, we can't let you be in there." Penguin agreed.

"We think it's best for you to not go in there Suki." Jean Bart agreed. Just when I was about to ask why, Bepo went insane.

"Suki, Captain is in there and he's completely drunk! We tried to stop him but he just wouldn't let us! We even tried forcing him to stop, but we ended up yelled at! Suki don't go in there! Captain is even talking to himself now out loud and is thinking that all this is your fault! We all know that you were trying to keep him from doing this, but we failed to stop him! We don't want you to get hurt Suki!" Bepo blurted. Quickly I pushed everyone aside and pushed open the door. There I found Law on the floor, clothes all messed up, hair messy too, empty bottles everywhere, and Law very drunk.

"Suki, how dare you wake up? I should've gave you poison instead of antibiotics! Get out! I never want to see you again! I no longer want to have anything to do with you." he shouted. I knew that he was just drunk and all those words shouldn't mean anything to me. Luckily they didn't so I walked over to him, stole the bottle in his hand, and smashed it on top of his head. Instead of getting him getting even angrier, he just started looking for another bottle while blood was slowly trickling down his face.

"Law, aren't you going to be angry at me?" I questioned. He looked up, starred at me for a while, and then continued searching for another bottle.

"No, but I am angry that I can't find another bottle anywhere." He announced. Quickly I looked up at the cabinet above him and knew there should be more bottles up there, but I didn't want him to get even drunk, so I changed and used my speed to take all the remaining bottles away.

"Hey, Suki, give me all those bottles!" he ordered.

"No, I won't let you drink anymore! I'm ordering you not to drink anymore!" I shouted and quickly headed out of the kitchen. Then I equally split the remaining bottles with Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and Bepo and told them to split and make sure that Law doesn't get one more bottle. Afterwards we all started running around the sub avoiding Law as much as possible. Shachi and Penguin resorted to locking themselves in their room. Jean Bart resorted to dumping all the booze into the sink, and Bepo resorted to flushing the booze down the toilet. That only left me still running as fast as I could to avoid Law from catching up to me.

Soon pain started going through me again, but I kept thinking about Law's health which continued to drive me to keep running. When I actually looked back I saw Law out of breath, kneeling, and trying to catch his breath. So I stopped for a moment. Just when I thought Law would give up, he didn't and now Law was even closer to catching me. Now I was resorted to drinking the bottles as I was running. This even made Law angrier, but it made me sadder. Then when I finally had one bottle left I quickly ran for Law's room. There I was trapped, but it was just what I wanted.

There I drank the last bottle in front of him. Just as I was drinking it, Law tackled me and pinned me to the ground with on hand and the other hand choking me. Law' grip was really strong, but I knew that he was doing this because he was drunk. I knew that once Law wakes up from being drunk he'll see that I still care enough for him. When I finally finished the bottle Law knocked the empty bottle out of my hand and was now choking me with two hands.

After a while of trying to hang on just until Law snaps to, I felt myself loosing air and my vision blurring. I started to panic and tried to convince Law to stop.

"Please Law… stop this… it's over…" I started. But Law was too full with anger that he didn't snap to. So I tried again.

"Law… I'm sorry…" before I could say anything else I lost air and I fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

****I own none of the characters except for Suki. All other characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Shachi's POV

"Law, what have you done?" I shouted. Penguin, Jean Bart, Bepo and I thought we should see if Suki was successful on keeping Law from drinking. When we walked into Law's room we found Law choking Suki and Suki unconscious. Quickly Bepo and Jean Bart tackled Law and pinned him to the ground while Penguin and I checked out Suki. Penguin carefully lifted Suki's head up while I checked for a pulse of some sort of sign that she's alive.

When I checked her wrist pulse, I found a slow beating and I was sighed in relief. Quickly I rushed over to Law and started slapping him senseless until he snaps to. Penguin carefully laid Suki on Law's bed and forcefully stopped me.

"Shachi, you can't do that, Law's just going to have to snap to by himself. We can't do anything now, but just make sure that Suki's alright. We all feel the same pain for her. Now we just have to keep Law away from her just until he snaps to." Penguin explained. I calmed down a bit and then ordered Jean Bart and Bepo to lock Law up in Suki's room for now. Afterwards Penguin and I started checking Suki to see if she got more injuries or if her injuries gotten worst. Luckily they didn't, but Suki now have a big bruise on her neck from Law's grip. I lost control over myself and I slammed my hand on Law's table. Penguin placed a hand over my shoulder and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Suki is even more injured than before! Law is drunk and out of control! What can make you smile at a time like this?" I questioned.

"Suki usually tells a funny moment in her life that always cheered us up when we sad. So now I'm thinking of a funny moment in our live and its cheering me up. Try it and it should put your mind a little at ease." He explained. So I did and it really did put my mind at ease. But I still worried about Suki, what would happen when Suki wakes up and Law snaps to, will they fight again?

Suki's POV

When I woke up I was feeling very bruised around my neck and almost forgot that Law was too drunk and angry that he almost killed me. I walked to the mirror and took a look at the bruise. It didn't look too bad so I was relieved, but it was definitely painful. Then I thought about Law and rushed out the room. Before I knew it I ran into Bepo who had tears in his eyes.

"Bepo, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I asked. Suddenly without warning Bepo hugged me really tightly and then screamed,

"Suki's awake!" His voice rang through the entire sub until everyone rushed over here and they were all also full of tears. For the moment I couldn't believe that everyone was very worried about me, which brought me to realize where was Law?

"Where's Law? Is he alright?" I asked. Shachi and Penguin both looked at each other and then rushed in the direction of my room. I guess that was where they locked Law up for the moment. Quickly I escaped Bepo's grip and busted through the door before Shachi and Penguin got there. Law was on the floor, but conscious and he was relieved that I was alright. Then I hurried into his arms and apologized.

"Law, listen I'm sorry. All this wouldn't have happened if I told you from the start that I was injured or that I should've been more careful and listened to you. I'm sorry I caused you pain. Will you ever forgive me?" I admitted.

"I forgive you Suki. I should've known that you were trying to help me and I shouldn't have been angry at you like that. I'm sorry to, will you forgive me Suki?" he admitted.

"Of course I forgive you. Law I have one favor I want to ask you."

"What is it Suki?"

"Teach me a lot about medical stuff and teach me how to fight better."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes if I'm going to have to defeat the darkness I'm going to have to step and be stronger."

"Alright, I'll train you right away, but can you give me a moment. The booze is still getting to me. I don't think that you'll need much training in fighting."

"One more thing, what happened to the Sea King? Why don't I need much training in fighting?"

"The Sea King was already injured when I went out onto the deck. At first it was a little thing, but since he kept scratching it, it became worst until it became infected. When I took a closer look before you came up, it was some sort of poison. It seemed like the rest of the Sea King has it too. After I snapped to, I read most of the history books you had in your room and I researched more about this hero. It turned out that this hero was actually a doctor. He was a very genius doctor and he died from getting the same poison."

"Are you saying this poison is alive?"

"Yes, I happened to have kept a small sample in my office. While I was studying it before I got drunk, I found the sample moving and trying to escape. I think you're the one meant to solve this problem. I've already tried but then nothing was making sense. So I think all you need training in is medical stuff."

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"Suki, you're a smart and intelligent girl. I think you'll find out once you've learned the basic." After a while Law was able to stand up and we both walked to his office and there I saw a closed beaker rolling across the floor. Quickly Law rushed to catch the beaker but he was still a bit dizzy that he kept missing.

"Stop that beaker! It has the poison sample in it!" Law ordered. Soon the beaker started rolling towards the door and I quickly dived to catch it. I did and I gripped it tightly since the poison was definitely a fighter.

"Now I can see why you say that the poison is alive." I said. Carefully I handed the beaker to Law and he locked it up tightly in a box with lots of foam around it so that it won't be able to break. So Law took out a really thick book from his self and dropped it right in front of me.

"I want you to read this entire book, memorize the important things, and write me a review about the book. I expect the review on my desk by the end of this week. That gives you a full week and I don't expect you to do anything else." Law ordered. I sighed, opened the book, and started reading. Then I paused for a moment and borrowed some paper and some pencils from Law's desk and started to write while I read.

By the end of the day I finished the entire book, wrote a six page review, and had the entire book ingrained into my brain. When I dropped the review on Law's desk he was definitely surprised and shocked.

"Did you really read the entire book in one day and wrote this entire review too?" he questioned. I nodded my head and was really tired. Reading that book was just brutally painful for me even though I didn't mind really thick books, but this book was just filled with theories and facts.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll give you a mini test to see if you really did read the entire book. I can't believe you beat my record of reading the book. It took me three days at the most even when I did nothing but sit here and read it. You can rest up now, did you wanted any dinner?" he added. I shook my head no and collapsed on Law's bed. Instantly I fell asleep and wouldn't stop dreaming about medical stuff. I dreamt that Law was giving me test constantly and I passed, but then Law continued to teach me more and more stuff about them until my brain exploded.

When I woke up Law was still asleep and it was still dark. Then when I took a look at the time it was 5 in the morning. I wanted to go back to sleep, but then I didn't want to risk having another dream where my brain exploded. So I got up and started making everyone breakfast. Even though I was still tired I was able to many things as long as I have the energy to do it. By the time Law woke up I was sitting on the bed day dreaming and I realized that I had shadows under my eye.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Law asked. I nodded, but it really didn't look like I got much sleep.

"Maybe you should rest up. You still seem pretty tired." He added.

"Law I'm fine. I'm just going to have to survive and be strong." I explained.

"Alright, just don't push yourself to hard okay."

"Law I'm not going to act innocent like a baby. I need to step up and be strong. So just give me that test that you said you were going to give me yesterday." He walked out of his room and came back with a beaker, some leaves from a plant, water, probes, salt, and enzyme #2. I already knew what he wanted me to do even without saying it. This was definitely out of the book and one of the most boring parts.

"I want you to make a little potion using only the stuff you have and if it's correct it should be able to help a plant grow better even without watering it for a month." He explained, but I already memorized what to do. Quickly I got to work and finished in fifteen minutes. Law grabbed the finished product and dumped it into one of his dying plant by his desk. After a while of waiting, his plant went from brown to a flourished green. I sighed in relieved while Law looked very impressed.

"I guess you really did read the book. I'm proud of you Suki." He congratulated, but then I fell asleep after he was done talking.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was busy with homework and other chapters for other stories. But here's the next chapter and hopefully it doesn't take me this long to upload another chapter.**

****I own none of the characters except for Suki. All other characters rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

* * *

Chapter 25

When I woke up I saw Law reading at his table and I was wondering how long I slept for since I was definitely foggy minded now. I stretched, got up, walked over to Law, and wrapped my arms around him. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Foggy, how long did I sleep for?" I said.

"For two days straight."

"What, how could I have slept for that long?"

"I'm wondering that too. I think it was because you were very tired and stressed out that you ended up sleeping longer. Are you feeling hungry?" I wasn't thinking about being hungry, until moments later my stomach growled. I nodded and Law took me to the kitchen. There Penguin was making soup for everyone and it seemed like it was for lunch.

"Law what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." He answered and I now know that I was definitely going to be very hungry." After I ate three bowls of Penguin's soup I was refueled and ready to go. Law took me to his office and gave me another small review of the importance of destroying poison. It was a long and boring overview of destroying poison that I ended up being able to sleep with my eyes open. When Law was finished he gave me some chemicals for me to test and see which would probably be best to use against the poison.

After a while I got really stressed and not to mention Law was just sitting around watching me fail and get stressed out. Then I just gave up for the moment and angrily stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. There I grabbed a bottle of booze, sat on the floor, and slowly drank it. Later Law came and saw me still a bit stressed, grabbed a bottle, and sat right next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just this whole saving the world thing hasn't gotten through me right. I just need a moment to rest." I answered.

"I guess when you're meant to save the world it bring a whole lot of weight onto your shoulders."

"Tell me about it, I feel like I'm being dragged further and further down then I'm already am and I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"I think that's all because of the stressed. Maybe if you sleeping for a long time again then you'll probably feel better and that's one of the suggestions I have for you."

"Very funny, anyways I already had bad feelings before to the point that I dreamt about it and it actually came true."

"Was it me sinking?"

"(_Sighs_) Yeah, but I had that dream when I first slept in the sub. It was exactly what happened too, but I just didn't expect anything else after that. Law what if something bad happens to you and I couldn't save you? Then what will I do without you to help guide me?"

"Relax Suki. I won't let anything bad happen to me or you. I promise that I'll always be right beside you."

"(_Sighs_) But what if something bad does happen to you and you're not here to guide me or the rest of the crew?"

"Well if that were to happen, then I trust my entire crew in your hands." He leaned over and kissed me, but I didn't smile like I usually did. The fact that I can't shake off my sixth sense is driving me insane. After we finished a bottle of booze Law walked back with me to his office and helped me once more on the whole destroying poison thing.

Later we had to stop because I had to make dinner for everyone. But right after dinner instead of continuing on, Law thought it would be a good idea for me to take a couple of days off since the stress was definitely getting to me. Even though I didn't have to do anything afterwards I couldn't sleep. When I was actually able to fall asleep I had another horrible dream.

This time in the dream I was sitting alone on the beach of a small island all alone. I was covered in blood, but I wasn't injured. In my hand was Law's hat and even that had blood on it. Then when I stood to search the island for other inhabitants, there was no one, and off in the distant I sensed Law, but there was no way I could get off the island.

After a while of standing, a big tsunami came out of nowhere and swept me off the island. Soon I was struggling to keep myself up above the water. Once again I found myself sinking down into the ocean with some kind of force pulling me down again. As always I jerked up to find myself on the floor, in the middle of the night, with Law close to the edge of the bed. Luckily I didn't wake him up otherwise I'm going to have to do some explaining to do.

When I got up I felt a huge shock of pain coming from my head. Then when I placed my hand up against my head and back down, I saw there was blood on my hand. Quickly but quietly I went into the bathroom and saw the side of my head bleeding. Quietly I searched through the cabinets for some ointment to stop the bleeding or at least a roll of bandages somewhere here, but sadly there wasn't and soon my eye sight started to get blurred and I started to feel dizzy.

Later Law got up and saw me bleeding and quickly ran to me. Just as he was going to question me on what happened I collapsed and my vision was blurring even more. Before I knew it everything went black and my memory slipped away from me.


	26. Chapter 26

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 26

Law's POV

"I can't believe Suki injured herself again! How many times does she have to do this?" I exclaimed.

"Captain, I found blood stains on the side of your table that you placed beside Suki's side of the bed. Then we also found a pool of blood on the floor too. I think she must've fallen off the bed and injured her head on the side of the table." Shachi reported.

"Even so I let this happened and I'm late saving her!"

"Don't be stressed, Captain. Suki will be fine. She's going to wake up any minute now. When she does don't start yelling at her or get angry looking. She'll probably tell you the truth of what happened. In the mean time Shachi and I will make Suki some food. We'll be back, Captain." Penguin explained. After they left I felt a bit more stressed than before. But when I thought about Suki, I tried to relax. So I brought a chair next to Suki, sat down, and tried to relax.

Suki's POV

When I finally regained conscious I was in the infirmary. Then when tried to sit up, I had another headache again, but it wasn't too much of a pain. Next to me was Law who was trying with all his heart to relax. I felt a little bit bad that I couldn't tell him what happened right away. Gently I lifted his head up and I smiled. Law's eyes then widen and he quickly gave me a hug. Feeling Law's warmth made my headache lessen.

"Law, I'm sorry that I got myself injured again. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I'll forgive you, but I need to know what happened that caused you to get injured." Law answered.

"I had a horrible nightmare. When I woke up I was on the floor and my head hurts. So I touched my head and I found blood. Afterwards I went into the bathroom to see what happened. That's when you woke up. I wanted to tell you… but I passed out I guess."

"It's alright, you worried me a bit, but knowing that you're always calm in situations others might be panicking, I tried to be calm too." I smiled even more and he continued to hold me. Later Shachi and Penguin brought me soup and tea and left quickly because Law just wanted to be with me alone. After I finished the soup and tea Law wanted me to explain the dream I had. Just remembering that dream was bad enough, but telling the dream would be even more of a nightmare. But if I didn't tell Law then what happened last time would just be a repeat.

"In my dream, I was all alone on a small island and I had blood all over me, but I wasn't injured. The only thing I had with me was your hat and even that had blood on it. When I searched the island for somebody, there was nobody. Then a big tsunami came out of nowhere and swept me off the island. Once again I was drowning with a force pulling me towards the bottom of the sea and I couldn't fight back. Law what if that actually happens? What if you're not here with me?" I said.

"Suki, I will always be there with you. If one day I'm not there for you, you're just going to have to be strong. I know you can do great things without me, but I promise to try to be with you always. If I have to I'll die trying to be with you." Law explained. Tears started swelling up and I tried my hardest to hold them back. Law then leaned in to kiss me and afterwards he held me close to him. Later Shachi and Penguin came in and brought me soup and tea.

"Suki, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Penguin asked.

"Suki, tell us what happened? Did she tell you already, Law? Not fair, come on tell us!" Shachi demanded. Law took the soup and tea from them and shooed them out. So once again, Law and I were alone and I couldn't wish for anything better than this. After finishing my soup and tea Law ordered me to go back to sleep. This time Law held onto me to make sure I wouldn't fall again. Just when I was about to fall asleep, the ship jerked suddenly and the two of us fell.

"What's going on up above?" Law questioned. He quickly left me on the floor and rushed upstairs. Quickly I ran to my room to get my katanas and then ran after Law. When I reached the deck blood was all over the place and the deck was badly dented. There right in front of me was Doflamingo and Law was on the ground gasping for air. My anger spiked and I transformed and quickly attacked. Doflamingo dodged it and managed to cut open my shoulder.

Quickly I healed it with my powers and went back to fighting. Somehow every time I go up against this guy he's always faster. But this time I won't let him surpass me and hurt Law anymore. This time I have to protect him at all costs. I paused really quickly and focused really hard onto the power and transformed into my highest state. With this it costs me my life if I do get hit so I had to be extremely smart about this.

Doflamingo charged at me, but I moved extremely fast that he missed and I landed a critical hit. After this Doflamingo took out a pistol and tried to shoot me with it. But I easily grasped the bullets and let them drop. Then Doflamingo aimed the pistol at Law who was still on the ground, but I was too far away from him to protect him.

"I'll give you one more chance, Suki. Join me now and you can avoid this all while still saving your precious Law." Doflamingo offered. I was shaking too much to even think straight. Soon I could already feel my power depleting so I charged at him with full strength and speed. Later I managed to knock Doflamingo into the air, but failed to save Law. While Doflamingo was flying in the air he managed to shot Law three times. Just as I was about to rush to him and save him, my power was drained and I lost conscious. But the last thing I remember seeing was Doflamingo picking up Law and was about to pick me up too.

When I woke up, it was just like my dream showed me. I was all alone, I was holding Law's hat, and soon I'll be drowning. Instead of searching the island I continued to sit right where I was and think really hard as to where Doflamingo could've taken Law to. But I couldn't focus and I felt powerless. Then I couldn't stop thinking that I was useless and that Law could've left me long ago, but what made him keep me?

I cursed myself, threw a rock into the water, and hugged Law's hat tighter. After the water dropped into the water I heard a clank. Quickly I reached into the water and started searching for what could've made that clank. Moments later I found a propeller that looks similar to the one that was attacked to Law's sub. Later when I turned around I saw that the big tsunami was here and I quickly braced myself to be swept off the island. But after a while of waiting, the tsunami didn't come in this direction and it missed the island by a mile.

It seemed like my dream was off and that it wasn't too accurate. That meant I still have a chance to save Law and find the rest of the crew. Quickly I stood up, but I was still weak so I had no clue how to get off this island. My hopes would disappear again soon if I didn't do something now. Moments later I saw the small Sea King from before and my hopes were still intact.

"Suki, I'm glad to see you! My father is still injured by the darkness so I sneaked out and started looking for you! I found your friend's sub not too far from here, but it looks really beaten up!" the small Sea King explained.

"I'm glad to see you too! Can you give me a lift?" I asked.

"Sure, hop on." Quickly I pulled myself together and lifted myself on top of the small Sea King. He then took me to Law's sub which was definitely beaten up. Once I was onboard I quickly searched everywhere for someone, but I found nobody. Doflamingo must've taken everyone and left the sub here. Then I remembered I still had Law's hat in one hand and the propeller in the other.

After seeing the propeller I had the idea of fixing this sub up and making it work again. Quickly I put on Law's hat and headed down to the engine room to see what else was broken. There I found the perfect place to put the propeller. I then placed it in and fixed everything else up. It took me a long time but I finally got the engine to work again. Now all I had to do was patch up the dents and fix anything else that needs fixing.


	27. Chapter 27

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 27

As I was working on fixing the sub, I heard footsteps on the deck of the sub. Quickly I went up to see who it was. There on the deck was the Strawhat crew. I was shocked to have seen them again even though we had already parted ways.

"Oh Suki, what happened here? Why is the place a mess?" Franky asked.

"Suki did you know you have a Sea King waiting by your sub?" Nami asked.

"Why are you wearing Law's hat, Suki?" Robin questioned.

"Suki can we eat the Sea King? I wonder if it's meat taste delicious?" Luffy asked. I was happy and a bit worried about seeing them again.

"I'm glad to see you guys again. I need help fixing this sub up. Doflamingo attacked us and I was left alone and took the entire crew. I won't be able to fix all this up and still have time to save Law. Will you guys help me? Luffy, no you can't eat the Sea King! He's the only way I can find Law and my crew mates." I explained. Everyone then nodded and quickly helped out. I was relieved now that I had the Strawhat crew to help me. About three hours later, we had fixed the sub to the way it was and just in time before the sun set too. Then I walked to the side of the sub and talked to the Sea King.

"Sea King, can you please help me. I need you sniff Law out. Can you please help me?" I begged. The Sea King nodded and leads the way. Luffy was kind enough to have helped fix the sub and even towed the sub for now, so I boarded the Thousand Sunny for now. After being on the Thousand Sunny, I then remembered about the poison sample Law had. Quickly I hopped onto Law's sub and searched for the sample.

Later I found the box that Law kept the sample in and it was still in there and it was still fighting to get out. I was relieved that it didn't escape or did Doflamingo find it either. When I returned to the Thousand Sunny everyone was worried looking.

"Suki why did you jump onto the sub giving us any warning?" Usopp questioned. I then held out the box and showed them the poison sample.

"This is a very different poison sample that Law found on one of a Sea King that is dying from it. I'm supposed to be this hero that's supposed to figure out to destroy this thing and save the Sea Kings and the world from total destruction. I was in a hurry because I had to make sure this sample didn't break or got loose." I explained.

"What's so scary about a small sample like that?" Nami asked. Quickly after she asked that, the sample jerked hard until the box almost fell, but I caught it just in time. Nami then screamed and so did Usopp and Chopper.

"This sample is alive somehow. It's a real fighter for sure. If this thing gets out it might just destroy the sub and the entire ocean around it." I added.

"Wow, what else can this thing do? We should let it out and train it!" Luffy exclaimed. Suddenly Luffy was hit by Sanji's flaming kick.

"Idiot, if we let that thing out, it might just kill us all and destroy the Thousand Sunny!" Sanji scolded.

"Are you sure you're not the idiot that's going to open the thing and let that out?" Zoro mocked.

"What you say, Moss head?" Sanji countered.

"Stop calling me that, Hot head!" Then after that they both started arguing and everyone just walked away from them. I was a bit confused on whether that was supposed to be a bad thing or good thing. But then Robin and Nami showed me a good place to leave the box. Later while Nami was up on the observation room, I was sitting by Robin who was giving me a short history review of what happened in the past. After a while of doing nothing, Nami shouted for me, so I went to see what the problem was.

"I think you should see this." Nami suggested. She then handed me a telescope and told me to point it in that direction. When I took through the telescope I saw an island that I recognized as Dressrosa. But when I took a close look at the island, the island was pretty much a mess. Buildings were practically torn apart, there were fires everywhere, and I could see many people and toys panicking as they were running from something.

"What could've happened to that island?" I muttered. Later as I continued to survey the island, I saw Law's Room technique followed by a blast. Quickly I started to panic that I was about to jump off the ship and swim all the way to the island. If it wasn't for Zoro and Sanji who held me back, I would've swum all the way there by now.

"Law's still alive, I need to save him!" I shouted. But Sanji and Zoro still held onto me tightly.

"Suki you need to relax and let us help you. You're still weak from your last battle." Chopper proclaimed. I still struggled to get out of Sanji and Zoro's grip.

"I don't care! I need to save Law while my spirit is still up and high! If I don't go now I don't know if I can make it there in time to save him!"

"Please Suki you're going to injure yourself if you don't let us help you." Before Chopper could say anything else I transform and escaped Zoro and Sanji's grip. Then I made my way to the last place I saw Law's Room technique. When I got there I found Law and Doflamingo in a dead lock. Quickly I moved behind Law and came up high up in the air to break the dead lock. My plan was a success and I managed to knock Doflamingo into a building.

"Suki, how did you find me?" Law asked. I smiled, quickly hugged him, and focused on Doflamingo as he started to get up.

"It's a long story, but right now I have to get you out of here." I explained.

"Suki I still have to save the crew from Doflamingo. He's keeping them underneath the coliseum and he's preventing me from getting there right now."

"Law, I'll stay and help you get rid of Doflamingo. Then after that we can save the rest of the crew."

"I'm surprise to see that you're spirit is high and you still have the energy to fight."

"Law, when you're in trouble, I always have the spirit and energy to do anything for you." Law smiled and we both quickly dodge Doflamingo's charge. Then as I went to attack Doflamingo from above, Law went to attack him from down below. Together we managed to hit him at the same time and had him flying through three buildings. Moments later, Strawhat crew came and I quickly filled them in on the details. As Law and I continued to fight Doflamingo, Strawhat crew went to help save my crew mates that were underneath the coliseum. Once more I went to attack from above and Law went to attack from down below, this time we managed to send Doflamingo into the ocean to drown and die forever.

When all that was over and the Strawhat crew came back with my crew mates, my spirit and energy was gone and I collapsed in Law's arms. He then lifted me up and we all walked back to the docks. Then Law agreed to stay in Dressrosa for a little longer so that we could all relax and prepare for some more hard tasks up ahead. After a while of being carried around, I remembered I was wearing Law's hat so I took it off and placed it back on Law's head. Law smiled and kissed me on the forehead and continued to walk back to the sub. That night all was fine and I didn't have another horrible nightmare.

* * *

**Hi there viewers! I just want to give you heads up that this story is soon coming to an end! I hope you all enjoyed it! ****Has anyone picked up that the darkness could only be this weird poison that's alive?** That's the whole point actually. :) Thanks for reading!  



	28. Chapter 28

****I don't own a lot of the characters. Many rightfully belong to Eiichiro Oda!****

**Special thanks to 'DaniCali28' for giving me tips and for making my day whenever I read her reviews!**

**Don't forget to write me reviews!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 28

In the morning I found myself wrapped in Law's arm who was still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up considering that he must've had a rough past few days, so I just cuddled back asleep. But as soon as I started to relax again, Law suddenly jerked up, ran to his desk, and started searching frantically for something. When I went to him, he still wouldn't stop searching frantically until I got really worried since he started to mess everything up on his desk.

"Law, what are you searching for?" I asked.

"I'm searching for the poison sample. Where did it go?" he replied. Quickly I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away from his desk.

"Law I'm kept the sample on the Thousand Sunny since the sub was still being fixed I was worried that it might've break if it stayed here."

"Oh, that scared me a bit. I thought Doflamingo got it."

"Why would Doflamingo want a poison sample?"

"The sample is his own creation. Well actually it's Caesar Clown's creation, but Caesar belongs to Doflamingo. But then Doflamingo was about to sell the poison to Black Beard who had intentions of trying to control it with his devil fruit powers."

"… Am I supposed to remember this? This is just too much to remember this early in the morning."

"If we still have the poison sample in our possession then all is good."

"But wait, if Caesar created this, why can't he make more? Why fight over a small sample?"

"Caesar only had one sample of component that made the poison alive. The remaining left of his poison is that sample we got. The rest of it is swimming about with the Sea Kings and I'm pretty positive he wouldn't want to go down there to get it. But since we got a sample of our own, he will do everything in his power to get it."

"We don't have to worry about it now right? We saw him drowning. No one with devil fruit powers can ever survive water."

"Wrong, Caesar is still out there, Black Beard is out there, and Doflamingo's family is out there. They might all just fight to get it. So we must be prepared at all costs. Quickly we must get the sample back." Before I knew it, Law pulled me out of the sub and onto the Thousand Sunny. Then Law told me to show him where I placed the poison sample.

"Oy Suki, what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"I'm here to get the sample back. Law is still worried about it." I quickly explained. Then I went over to the place where I left the box. Afterwards I gave the box to Law who quickly went back to the sub without me. Either way I was going to spend the day on the Thousand Sunny, but why was Law so frantic? I sat on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny and tried to figure out why Law would be so frantic.

"Suki, why is Law so… um…" Nami started.

"Frantic, I don't really know. At first he was all relaxed and then he just went frantic for the poison." I finished.

"Why would Law still be worried about the poison?" Chopper asked.

"Law said that there'll be people still searching for the poison to use for evil things."

"EHHH, you mean we could've gotten ambushed any time! Why didn't you tell us that earlier before giving it to us to hold?" Usopp questioned.

"I thought that I could trust you guys with the task of keeping it safe."

"Don't say it so lightly!" Nami shrieked.

"Anyways, now that Law's back and that now he's got it with him, he might just relax a bit. So now you don't have to worry about being attacked."

"Don't say that, what if we do still get attacked? What if they question us about where the sample is?" Chopper cried.

"Just say you don't know where it is. It's not a lie. You don't know where Law placed it so you can assume that."

"How can you say things so lightly without any expressions?" Usopp sobbed. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to relax and think. Later Sanji gave me a milkshake and sat by me. Law still hasn't return from the sub, but I couldn't let that bother me now. I was worrying hard enough the past few days, now I need to relax.

"Suki, how do you like the milkshake?" Sanji asked.

"It really good, thanks for the milkshake." I replied.

"You're welcome, I saw you relaxing so I thought I should make you something. Where's Law?"

"He's busy worrying about something."

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"No, I already did a lot of worrying the past few days. I can't continue to worry otherwise I'd just over work myself."

"It seems like something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing's bothering. I'm just kind of sad that Law doesn't want to really relax with me. He just keeps worrying about somebody stealing the poison sample."

"Why don't you tell him your feelings?"

"Law isn't the easiest guy to talk to, especially when he's this frantic about something."

"Well you shouldn't let this bother you. I'm sure that what Law is doing is probably to protect you from harm. Try telling your feelings to him. If you need anything else, just ask me. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here too."

"Thanks, Sanji." After that Sanji went back into the kitchen and I was alone on the deck watching the clouds slowly moving. Then I thought about what Sanji said. Maybe I should talk to Law about how I feel. So I got up and walked back to the sub. When I entered Law's room he was still being frantic and was now searching through all his books for something. Law didn't even notice I came in, so I grabbed his shoulders and tried to get his attention.


End file.
